BLeacH: Smash Fusion
by fireforshirohana
Summary: Two separate realms, two separate societies willing to put their lives on the line to save the place they call home. War calls close to all near home fronts, blood spills left and right for rights to live. Who will live? I don't upload very frequent, so just come back every now and then k?
1. Strangeness and Charm

Chapter 1: Strangeness and Charm

A nebula boils down to its core, quarks shattering and reality itself breaking down. Time and space warp as a new dimensions spill into forbidden ones, the sky on Earth breaks open as meteors crash down to destroy cities mercilessly. The moon is to the brim in bloody red, with shards falling. Falling. Everything in vision is, falling. Gargantas open and there they are. Ready. For the final showdown. The point of no return, after everything has been lost, even if it is a pyrrhic victory it is still something.

Its coming.

*Prior to the war*

"Yea...I see it. But I don't know what it means, y'know? Mhhh...I wonder if..."  
"You shouldn't worry yourself too much, its past midnight. You should get some sleep, at least for now."  
"Thanks, but I chose this as my duty and it falls on me to protect everyone. I'm expendable."  
"That may be, but, your vision is shot."  
"Hahaha, yea...and?"  
"I suppose I worry too much, then."  
"No worries, it has taken a toll on me. I'll be fine. More than anything, I need to figure out what this means. What it is...What...are...you?"  
"META-PLASMA CYCLE COMPLETE. INITIATING SECOND PHASE."  
"Oh, thank you, R.O.B."  
"What...do you see?"  
"Strangeness."  
"What?"  
"...and charm. Those...quarks."  
"Perhaps we should get a fresh start in the morning..."  
"No...I kinda wanna work on this some more...It's perplexing. Not just that, look what I found on the news today..."  
"Huh, 'Group of 10 Exiled to St. Helena'. That's it bid of an oddity, isn't it?"  
"I'd say so...actually, I've heard speculation from-"

"Alert alert. Attention, everyone at Colony Gate, we have spotted 2 unidentified figures roaming the area. For the moment, it is unknown what their power is, thus do not confront the mysterious individuals. We repeat, do not approach them and stay in doors at all costs. We will handle the issue at hand momentarily, thank you for your cooperation and patience."

"We should go outside and check..."  
"At midnight? Are you feeling alright, Shulk?"  
"Me? 'Course. Are you?"  
"Now you hold on there for a second, mister...oh wait! Come back Shulk! Shulk!"

An ominous wind approached the homm, sneaking behind him menacingly. It had no intentions to attack Shulk, at least not directly. Blood curdling shriek rang throughout Colony 9. Certainly death was on someone's doorstep.

"Shulk! Are you alright?!" she busted from the safety of the lab towards the open meadow, the vile menace's hunting ground.  
"I-I think so...I was knocked out cold. At first I saw two figures crossing the landscape, some really fast lads they were. I heard a cry..."  
"Cry? Whose from?"  
"I can't say. But, one thing I know is that this is serious. We have something on our hands to handle. It can't be a coincidence that all of this is happening, no. But I don't think I can do this by myself."  
"I can help Shulk!"  
"I know, that's what I was planning on. I'll have to rely on everyone else in Colony 9, really. Even, _them._"  
"No...y'sure?"  
"It's inevitable at this point..."

"Do you think they suspect a thing?"  
"BAHAHA. By the time they realize what's coming, they won't know what hit them."  
"Yes, everything is according to plan."  
"Wonderful."  
"Everything according to plan...isn't that right, _Sousuke Aizen_?"

* * *

*Editors Note*

Hey guys! So thanks for checking out my little fanfic! Any constructive criticism would be nice. Just check back by June and July to see uploads come more often. See ya! :3

* * *

*Plot Summary*

Some weird things are happening in Colony 9, Shulk has to enlist the aid of all allies to get a handle of things. What challenges await? What mysteries, who are the roaming ninja duo? Who are the ones being exiled? Is there any head master in charge of any plotting? Do you even _know _what Strangeness and Charm is? Stay tuned.

TO BE CONTINUED...


	2. Regulators and Middlemen

Chapter 2: Regulators and Middlemen

The fate of all worlds are intertwined to one another, between Earth and _other_ realms, gates were formed as to connect from one species to another. Alas, where there is such power there is abuse and corruption. Enter the Regulators and Middlemen

"So watch it punk!"  
"Sorry, sir, it's just that there is urgent business that I have to attend to and..."  
"Yea? Like I don't either? How do I know yous all won't be da next bunch to be ambushed?"  
"Pardon?"  
"Yea, did I stutter? Y'know dem two fools lollygagging 'round here? Dem Regs found dem dead. As if dat ain't a hard pill to swallow as it is, dey wanna interrogate yous all. Saying that you're related to the issue as yous were the only ones outside the outskirts near dese fools...Heh...Seems kinda suspicious of yous don't it?"  
"But hold on just a second, that doesn't mean anything! Reyn and Dunban weren't even there at the time, and besides who'd accuse the Gate Keepers of doing such deeds?"  
"Hang on der, missy. Just 'cause yous all are Gate Keepers don't mean a darn thing. If anything, they suspect you of trying to breach on to other realms and wreak havoc. I mean with that big red stick you have and after the attack from y'know dem...what'cha-ma-things, uh...Mechon baddies, there's rumors that you guys are part of a secret alliance, trying to overthrow other governments. Ha, yous all in some deep shi-"  
"Hang on now, that's preposterous! How is there any evidence to point any accusations at us?"  
"Voila. Read it and weep."  
"'2 FOUND DEAD.4 HOMS GUILTY!' Why if that isn't the most pathetic thing I've read, then I don't know what is then."  
"Hey don't look at me, I'm just the Middleman-err, mole to stop peeps like yous from causing any mischief, gotta keep the realms in balance."  
"C'mon guys, lets get outta here-"  
"Hey, where do yous think yous going? No, you stay here in my line of vision, I have to detain yous all for-"  
"Let them go, I pardon them..."  
"M-M-Madam M-M-Melia! B-b-b-but of course any of your whims are g-g-g-granted!" Facing the homms, "Show some respect! Madam Melia just saved your tuckus! Any other day yous all've been toast!"  
"Oh Melia! What a delight it is to see you again!" Fiora broke into tears. The Middleman, ironically breaks into tears.  
"The day we turn on our own, the day we lose this upcoming war...Shulk, Fiora, Reyn, and Dunban, we have to prepare, for this what threatens our world of Bionis. There's no time to lose, we must hurry!"

Melia effervescently waves her staff at the Moss Drenched Gate to open the lining to other realms. Slowly but surely, Shulk and co. are on their way for the fight to victory. Just as rapidly as the Espadas.

"At 18, now that he's gone this far, what's going to happen to him when he gains power?"  
"Does it even matter? We can crush them at any moment..."  
"Not yet...we have to wait for destruction for the rebirth...Shulk has found our tear in space, we just have to wait for everything to unfold..."

* * *

*Editors Note*

Hope it's not going too slow! Enjoy!

* * *

*Plot Summary*

At crossroads, there's an upcoming war to face and everyone's will is needed to face the yet unknown foes. Guessing Resetti as a Middleman, a Gate guardian and protector isn't all that exciting, huh? At least Melia, a Regulator who manages their respective land for benevolent uses, has a good idea, cross to other realms for supplicate in aid for the war.

TO BE CONTINUED...


	3. Midnight at Sundown

Chapter 3: Midnight at Sundown

Each space between realms have their own attributes and kinks, they're known as Twilight Realms, the space in between space. Even the slightest bit of corruption can destroy these realms. Akin to the Moss Drenched Gate, each world has its own to communicate to another, solemnly have the gates ever been used.

A rainbow like tunnel appears at the end of the Twilight Realm, its the start of a new beginning.

"Welcome, ladies and gentlemen, to the Mushroom Kingdom" greeted a Toad Knight.  
"Please, make yourselves comfortable, and watch your step!"  
"Haha, no need to worry about us or our strides, my good sir, I think we can-"  
Boom. Bang. Explosions left and right.  
"We apologize for such danger, you see, we are under attack. By whom? We actually are not sure, but just keep walking straight until you see a crater about, 10 miles long, once you all see that make a left and if you've passed the dead body pile then you've gone too far. Yea, our grave digger is dead, we presume. Ironic..."  
"Oh my..." Melia spoke under her breath.  
"Yea, but it's not all that bad. We have a council set up for you, Miss Melia. We have been expecting you. As for your group here, I'm afraid cannot come, it is top secret. Meanwhile, they can stay at Peach's Castle. Or what's left of it...Yea...not our brightest moment so far, but yea everything is going...fine...-ish..."

With time of the essence, every royal or political head was at the Underground Domain, comet proof and all. Silence loomed as Toadsworth introduced the Princess of the evening.

"Thank you one and all for coming with short notice. It is quite important that we start at once, lives are on the line and we _must _make haste. Without further ado, Princess Peach..."  
Nothing, no one comes.  
Seconds pass, nothing.  
Murmurs cross the room.  
"Ahem! P-Princess Peach! Dear Princess...where art thou? P-Peach?"

"My word, look at the rubble and shambles this place is in. What kind of travesty must have happened in this place? Everything is in ashes, just echoes and warnings of emtiness." sulked Fiora.  
"I know, you can almost feel the sudden attack on the castle." Dunban added in.  
"Say Shulk," Reyn chimed, "What do you make of this? You're all sorts of genius, what could have happened?"  
"I can't say for sure, but...it appears like the type of dark energy I studied in my lab, before we came here. In fact, I've never seen this type of material. It's so heavy and thick, but so small and opaque. I can't quite make out what this is.." as Shulk placed a sample in a glass tube.  
More meteorite like explosions happened as someone walked across the horizon.  
"Who could that be?"  
"It looks like, they're carrying a parasol?"  
"Is that...Princess Peach?"  
Indeed it is. Yards from becoming a pile of radioactive waste, the princess sauntered down a small valley. Almost like she was enjoying her leisure stroll. Twirling her parasol, humming, even laying a picnic basket on the floor to sip on some tea and crumpets. An extreme case of delusion or was the princess blissfully unaware with the issue at hand?  
"Princess!" the old Toad had cried, seconds away from coughing up a lung.  
"P-Princess... *gasping for air* with all due respect Princess, what in the world are you doing right now?"  
"Oh, Toadsworth. Glad you're here, enjoy this black earl tea with me, won't you?  
"I certainly cannot, my dear. We have a congress to attend to! My word, please do come we are in the bloodiest of all situations at this moment my princess..."  
"Ah, yes I do declare there was something of the matter that you mentioned...alright, I'll play and join your little festivity Toadsworth, after this I have to get back into my matters of-"  
"Princess, I urge you to come back to the session at hand at once!" Toadsworth implored using his stubby hands in attempts to get the pink lady to the Domain.  
"Toadsworth!" roared Reyn, "We can help you back! Y'know, like bodyguards! Its a long way back, you may need us!"  
"No no, thank you for such proposal but, we can do without your aid thank you very muc-"  
"Now Toadsworth! That's not a very nice way to treat our guests, is it now?", now addressing to Shulk and Co. "I'd be honored if you came with us" Peach tenderly whispered.  
"All right then!" Shulk proclaimed, eager to help in any way possible.  
Handicapped by his walking cane, Toadsworth could not but just adjust to the situation and continued to fumble over to the underground base, crossing past green meteors crashing to the ground making wakes along its path of destruction.

"Here!" he spoke with much relief. Just a downward spiral separating Peach and the most important people in the universe. Except the Princess just hopped down the middle, skipping the stairs and deploying her parasol feet away from the ground to help brake the landing as Toadsworth tagged along falling on her very spiky tiara crown thing. Screeches broke the air both within and outside the chamber.

"What could that be?" Dunban asked in suspicion as he raced downstairs with Fiora, Reyn and Shulk to their surprise, a giant shadowy figure stood in the middle. Two large protruding crescent like appendages, darker than dark where present. Tall in appearance, and donning a pale robe, it was as callous as it was brooding. With one finger raised, glowing an iridescent green ball of energy at Peach, she remarked,  
"Do it!" sure as all hell that it didn't have the guts to do so.

* * *

*Plot Summary*  
As the sun sets, a mysterious moon rises, a bat devil-like spawn breaks into the congress chamber, posing a threat to them and in turn to the lives of everyone in the universe. Is it like for Princess Peach to wonder aimlessly about or even stand at line of fire risking her own life? And what about that poor insecure Toad Knight? Is he just death fodder?...Probably.

TO BE CONTINUED...


	4. It's a Different Kind of Danger

Chapter 4: It's a Different Kind of Danger

The energy beam raced towards the princess at lightning speeds, until Reyn leaped in front of her risking life and limb to protect royalty. His shield barely blocked the green flash of power. "Get out of here!" Dunban roared, in attempts to secure the pink lady's safety. Obedient to his commands, Reyn and Fiora dashed up the spiral castle column to above ground. Scarce is the land where it can protect the princess where the protection bunker fails. Toadsworth in the looming back, waving mad to grab the Homm's attention as a giant green manta ray stands by ready to whisk them from the battle.

"Dunban, I won't leave you here, not alone."  
"I don't expect you to." As the valiant swordsman lunged at the figure only to be held by his neck, throbbing almost. It stood there with no expression, ready to kill the Homm with it's green laser.

"Monado Speed!" Shulk bolted out, adrenaline bursting through his system to drive in the ethereal like projection of the Monado sword into the back of the being. A cavity now, hollow of any organs, just blood oozing out. It stood there showing no signs of pain or fear. Seconds flew by as the tension in the room could be cut with a butter-knife.

The grip on Dunban grew tighter, seconds away from oxygen loss the enigma hurled Dunban across the room like a ragdoll. The figure slowly turning his head towards Shulk. It disappeared. "Where could have he gone t-" as Shulk felt a borderline demonic presence, that of which was so enormous he would have mistaken the presence that of an erupting volcano or the tremor of an earthquake. As soon as he turned around all vision was lost. He had became blind. Everything pitch black. It was no Mechon, it was something far greater, something he could not fathom. Blindly he just swung the Monado around, hoping to strike something. He did. "Shulk, it's best you get back, I can deal with this monster." as Dunban leaped into the fray hoping to at the very least learn of the figure's tactics in attempts to find a weakspot. Slashing and dashing, the figure only blocked and made no attempts of retreat or counter attacks, as if it knows it doesn't have to try hard to win. Clanging noise after clanging noise, the monster's skin appeared to be made out of iron, it donned on Shulk that he was not blind solely that the creature's presence itself has the power to draw all light from one's eyes, realizing this he looked to Dunban to caution him but it happened. It ripped off Dunban's fighting arm, tore it right off his arm socket as the poor Homm could only just fall limp next to the dead bodies in the room. "DUNBAAAAAAN!"

"How many people are you going to kill?! What for?! What for?!"  
As it stood there. Lifelessly patronizing Shulk as it took steps towards him, slowly and without any sliver of guilt or remorse. Yet again, it raised it's ghost pale finger to eliminate the Homm, "Who are you?!" as the cry for humanity didn't seem to resonate with the barbaric nature of the monster, just charging it's death ray.

A lance flew by saving his life and perturbing the figure, as it crushed the weapon it flew towards the attacker, a...schoolgirl? As she did nasty flips and turns, only possible in an acrobat's dreams as she seemingly knew what attacks it would use and without breaking a sweat just avoided every swipe and beam. Until it got a hold of her, it's wings greatly aiding in his mobility he choked the schoolgirl too. "Lisa, we got your back!" some man cried in the background as she broke into a war-cry roundhousing the monster and continued by disappearing much like the monster when it disappeared and reappeared behind Shulk, now this time it was the glass wearing, tightly fitting sailor fuku, pony hair, and short mini-skirt girl...woman, definitely a woman. As she tried to pummel it into the ground with no avail. As she landed, two men appeared before her, one with an afro in a jumpsuit and another with long blonde hair looking like an Austrian pianist.

"W-Wha...t...?" Shulk asked himself.

* * *

*Plot Summary*  
What an odd trio. Are they Homms as well? Where have Reyn, Fiora, Peach and Toadsworth gone to? And on a manta ray? Will the bat demon ever fall to the schoolgirl, jumpsuit guy and pianist? Will there ever be a weirder question posed? And will I ever stop making such absurd questions? Probably not.

TO BE CONTINUED...


	5. It's a Different Kind of Danger 2

Chapter 5: It's a Different Kind of Danger 2

The trio stood there, as Shulk gawked at them intensely wondering who in the world they were.

"Ulquiora, we've beat you once and we'll do it again." the schoolgirl shamelessly said as the figure stood there not threatened.

"Ulquiora. Come in Ulquiora, we're under attack at base we need you assistance" some man blurbbed in low quality, as if over some type of radio wave. "Ulquiora, Wonderweiss has been damaged. Ulquiora!" The figures' name, Ulquiora was shot out like a mini gun.

Zoom. The schoolgirl leaped forward at Ulquiora with a power kick as it used its 12 foot span wings to swiftly zoomed to the ceiling and without warning blasted a green lance towards her as it tore through the upper part of her shoulder and thud to the ground. He made another lance, out of thin air to drop onto the ground as it was a bomb ready to detonate. It whirled around the jumpsuit guy creating a sort of whirlwind to prevent anyone from removing the bomb, created a twister of sorts to blow the pianist away and disappeared not before using that green ray of his to ignite the rod-like bomb.

"We have to move!" Jumpsuit guy broke out as he carried both Dunban and Shulk to safety, as the mysterious trio vanished out of thin air to the above ground.

"My, this is...peculiar. I've never seen this vehicle before, what is it if I may ask?". As the woman turned around, with the most tender of faces and hair braided to her chest, a maternal aura inundated everyone around her as she tenderly spoke the softest of bits, "It is my shikai, Minazuki."  
"I beg your pardon?"  
"Toadsworth! Behave yourself! My friends and I are grateful for what you have done for us, thank you, my gratitude is most sincere."  
"Why, it is no bother. You see, I was made to rendez-vous with all of you to escort you out of here, it is my duty."  
"Is that right?" Fiora asked.  
"But of course" as the woman petted the flying green manta.  
"I-I-Is it a-alive?!" Toadsworth tried to ask in the most polite and nonchalant manner.  
"Yes, this is my shikai, my initial power, it is an extension of my soul." as she continued to pet the pea green 3 stories tall manta with one eye that flapped its two wings in a careful manner to the now dark sky.  
"I think I'm gonna be sick" a barfing Toadsworth said.  
"What is your name, m'lady?" Peach asked.  
"I am Retsu Unohana, but you can just call me Unohana. Princess, let me assure you that your safety is ensured and that everybody is else are quite alive, I may add."  
With a sigh of relief from Reyn and Fiora tearing up in joy, "I knew she wouldn't go down so easily." Reyn added in.  
"But...how? We all saw them assassinated at the round table, how are they alive?"  
"You see, we have inside knowledge and knew the attack from that monster, Ulquiora was coming and had replicas of every person in the Underground Domain and transported them to their respective realm prior to serving them some hors d'oeuvres. Double Cherry, is it Princess?".

Boom the background went, with shrapnel and debris blasted into the night sky, destroying the underground monument as if it were brittle glass.

Behind them came the monster, the beast that was called, "Ulquiora" came at the party like a mach jet, no, it was much much faster. And in its hand it carried a green lance, full to the brim with horror and destruction. Oh what it could manage to do with that green death weapon.

As it was about to throw the missile-like weapon at them, its wings tore wide open with what seemed to be blood gashing out into the dark ebony sky.

"Goodness gracious what could that be?!" Toadsworth sputtered scared to death.  
"Captain Byakuya..." the nice lady muttered beneath her breath, seeming to be just as unaware of what was happening. That vile creature sank to the bottom layer of the sky in a matter of seconds, then a soft thud was heard as everyone on Minazuki gasped for a breath of air. A veil of energy cloaked the woman as what can only be described as what appears to be a form of soul connection between her own and the green manta as it was fuel for the green jet. Past the dark abyss and apocalyptic Mushroom Kingdom, Princess and co. traversed to the eastern sky to unknown and bountiful possibilities.


	6. Allusion Slash Illusion

Chapter 6: A/Illusion

"See to it that they are all safe. Oh, and beloved only" pausing, creating what can be closest described as a slurry of anxiety, hope and desire, fate, obscurity, an eternal bog and abyss, a fog, a fire rising like a phoenix, like a pillar, like an aural hum to the ear, the line between yin and yang, the wuji, "unravel those '_who are there_' in the midst of the Twilight".  
He nodded contently, even smugly, not pausing to hesitate, almost second nature by now.  
Reclining back into her throne, with an unimaginable light shimmering upon her, dressing her in purity and sweet frost, she was more than seeming to be what she was rejoicing for.

"The pendulum of joice has begun its dance, Impa."  
"Yes madam" she intuitively agreeed.  
"It seems easy to imagine", she pains to speak, "to gravitate instantly and waveringly towards good."  
Yet she wondered.  
"How can I protect something so perfect...  
without evil?"...  
"My lord..."  
"I shall have none of it, Impa." she struck.

"One will deceive them all, by spinning a false tale she said like a long scream, always echoing." as it echoed in her mind.

"My lord, what is it that you implore of me? I am your vessel to the kingdom's safety, your liege, as much as curing a treasure for your gilded visage can..."

Bloodcurdling cries just feet outside the throne room, sheer terror.  
"The guards! Madame, your safety..."  
"I know what I'm doing, Impa, stay and fight at my side, I'm not going to run away."  
"My lord..."  
"There's no time for hesitation, fight at my side for I won't consider you my enemy, Impa."

"What a pain" a low gruff pitch-black-esque sound bounced off the royal walls and drapes.  
"Quit your whining! We'll be home free after this royal pain is dead! God, what a _bitch_..."  
"Lower your voice! They'll hear us Lilynette..." as a duo barged in breaking down the regal purple thresh holds that guard the princess with roundhouse kicks.  
Cling! Clash! Bang!  
"So much for the element of surprise." Impa casted upon the two, a shaggy man with a katana which Impa combated with her long nagata, and a impish girl, stout no taller than 5 feet.  
Abruptly, she waved around her katana around as if there was a live beast on the end of it, waving it around like a mad mad person. It was not problem to counter but it served as a mere rouse for the man to strike Impa, and yet a flame grew from nowhere to apprehend the man. He vanished. The girl vanished.  
"My lord!" Impa warned the princess of an incoming strike as the girl aimed her katana at the royal heir.  
"Lilynette no!" as she was blown back, a faint glow emanated from the princess, donned in ethereal light. A seemingly holy shield countering the attack, Lilynette blasting off pass by stained glass.  
"You bitch! You'll pay for that." the man rushed in for a couple of swipes of his unsheathed weapon.  
Soon stopped by Impa, the royal guard, who in the nick of time blocked said attacks with her bare fists, ditching the nagata for priority mobility.  
"What's your plan intruder? State your name, so I can know the identity of the folly who underestimated me."  
"What's it matter to you? I'm not here to pick any bones with you, I'm after _her_!"  
"Violence is no way to live, salt water is no drink." the highness spoke with the purest of intentions.  
The knuckles still preventing any further motion of the katana.  
"If you really want to know, you're in a hurry of dying. I'm Stark Coyote. And this..." as his left palm beam a dark blue hue, with the right unyielding of his blade, "is my secret weapon." as it blinkered on and off, seeming to be charging for a devastating blow.

"Pull the trigger, I'm ready, it's time!" as the blue flash blazed past Impa directly towards Zelda.


	7. The Guardian and Its Shadow

Chapter 7: The Guardian and Its Shadow

Whirling around to see what's near her back in hopes to see Zelda, she scurries to and fro the throne, waiting for settlement to fall and for the air to clear.  
"My lord!" Impa bolstered in discontent.  
"I see...you...carry a sword with you? Well, princess, hope you didn't get all dolled up for a sword fight."  
Still blurry and dark as the end as the fight, Impa hunched over, looming over the ground for-ah yes there, her nagata.

Now to combat that, that, hoodlum.  
Your ruthlessness serves nothing but your downfall I'm sure of it!

"But how you managed to survive my beam, my Cero, my my you're quite a catch, aren't 'ya?"  
"Urgh..."  
"No need to waste your breathe, m'lady ahaha...oh you have no idea..."

Hold your tongue, desperado, if only your disgraced steel could move as fast as your silver lies you could-

oh no... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ...

"What was that now?"

She had fallen, but how? How could she have been so...careless? To have fallen from such turpitudes, oh the scandals'll ha'e bout town, Impa...the royal guard has fallen.  
"I even heard she couldn't protect princess Zelda." she believed she heard, why? Why?

"Impa!"  
Standing behind her, Lilynette. All bruised up and beat, but still standing like someone who wanted to get the deed done and over with. She had done that deed. Now she will do this one.  
"But..." she said with the motif of a mid-winter western fog.  
" You didn't think that'd be curtains for me did you?"  
"No you see, we're not your typical goonies, m'lord, we're, _Espada_."  
"Yea, you got that? Or do you need your little - over there to do it for you?"  
"We need a lot more than a quick aside to a window for you to even count your eggs."

Lying there, every second felt like an eon, and every eon felt like an eternity.

tick.

tock.

tick.

tock.

What to do, what to do, blood's seeping over and my heart slipping and skipping beats. Where is it? My-there! Maybe just maybe.

"But I'll be honest, I'm surprised that epee of yours doesn't melt at my Cero, but enough chitchat, why don't you play along and come with us?"  
Zelda stood there, either playing a great actress and giving in like a two cent women gives her bosom in or she meant it. Half-witted out, her champion gone, a blonde midget proudly holding her scimitar out at her and a tall man that is inches away from probably cutting out a jugular from the looks on his, je ne sais quoi, demeanor, emphasis on mean...

But I mean, without the holy head, the entire body will fall! No Impa, this isn't what you were trained for...

She lanced her body towards Lilynette and Stark, full of contempt and simultaneously, pride.  
Thrusting her palms forward, seeming to cup her hands together to forge a dim yellow magic barrier to protect the royal blood, only for Stark to crack it by penetrating his katana to it.

It shattered so that she too fell to the ground.

"Hand yourself over, princess, and there'll be no one hurt. Don't try any funny business either." he barked.  
With her head bowed down, and her hand extended outward...  
"My lord!"  
Her hand was closed and firm, so when she had it palm side up, you could see grains falling out.  
She shot it out to Stark, namely his eyes so that he couldn't see, fast as an angel's troop ready for a coup d'etat.  
With the ashes of the castle's structure, blown from the Cero, the blue beam, in Stark's eyes now she took her chance and swung her epee at his hand that held the Katana.  
"Little bitch I'll kill you for that!" as Impa cut Lilynette's scimitar in half with her long royal red and purple Nagata, the Guardian.  
Staring at her now broken weapon, she had no time to react to the next blow from the base of the Nagata, which struck her back far enough where The Guardian could rendez-vous with Zelda and recreate that magical barrier only now with shades of blue mixed in. He still had his Katana, now in the other hand, with the tip touching his elbow and it pointed at the two, reminiscent of a battling baton, then charging at them, then charging at nothing.

Poof, the two were now gone, that magic barrier served to transport the two to a different realm, somewhere where the two Espadas couldn't catch up to them.

"My lord, are you alr-" as she knelt on the floor before finishing, exhausted of her resolve.

"My word, so even the best Espada cannot even take a mere princess? Pumpkin Head. Blue Stalfos. You know what to do."

In the aftermath of the battle, Stark and Lilynette stood there, emotionally and physically drained. Until they say the woman in purple, the gerudo native, the Sorceress of Shadows...Veran.

And though he drew his sword, she walked from the busted entrance and tattered regal linen on the walls and floors, held Starks half detached hand, patted his palm as if in symbiotic agreement despite a katana not even a foot away from her heart, exchanged a bit of conversation, turned around still in a nonchalant calm manner, and melted into the shadows despite it being the middle of the day.


	8. An Inside Peek

Chapter 8: An Inside Peek

"We're nearing the Moss Drenched Gate, miss Unohana."  
"Yes, Princess."  
The Green Manta cruising at 80 mph. The gate itself radiating by the sheer presence of the captain, the inside turned a deep violet as Resetti watched in awe as the 11 passed beneath the arch like structure within a few seconds, gone like the wind.

"So this is what you were going for? What good could have come out of this?" Byakuya spoke with grace and demand.  
Ulquiora, his wings sliced of by Senbonzakura, Byakuya's sword's spirit, taking the form of cherry blossom petals when refracted in the retina when covered in light.  
No matter, Ulquiora stood up, his gown of ironic white clashing with his dark eyes, he spawned wings. The ones that were cut off not that long ago, he regrow them. Instant regeneration. They menaced the captain with lightning fast aerodynamic speeds, of which Byakuya was no slouch. Kuchiki pulled out his katana again, "scatter, Senbonzakura" he muttered, as the blade flickered into a pale pink, and it indeed, scattered. The blade didn't break as much as it...divided, or shattered into smaller cherry blossom petals, of which there were a thousand. Each petal flying away from the sword's hilt, to act as a defensive barrier from the Espada.

Ulquiora appeared behind the captain ready to unleash a mighty cero, which Senbonzakura swerved from the front of Byakuya to his back, going as far as cutting off Ulquiora's hand. The cherry blossom petals, were actually miniature blades, thousands of them. When Ulquiora's Obscuros, a darkness technique he launched at Minazuki in hopes to blind the spirit to get to Princess Peach, he sucked the light out of the nearby region making him temporarily blind, thus he could not see the blades coming, as they're mostly visible when covered in light. No matter, Ulquiora could regenerate faster than Senbonzakura could attack. Promptly so, it dashed into the sky sending a multitude of cero's, preemptively using his Pesquisa, his ability to sense shinigami during their flash step to strike the captain down. It wanted him down fast as possible, to hunt the lady in pink down.

Yet, once the dust plumes settled down, Byakuya was shrouded in a pink veil. His Senbonzakura covered his surroundings, basically an impenetrable wall of sakura. "Hado number 22" he roared, "Haikyoshite" or, Renegade Hands as from the ground dove out magenta and purple hands, some covered in moss, others in blood, most just bones with strips of flesh still attached. Few where phantom-like in appearance but all had the tempest of intentions. They swooped into the air, hundreds of arms as they latched onto one another to make a horrific scene, where a huge arm was made in the foreground...made of arms. Like a crane game or a child rattling around their toys, Ulquiora stood no chance dodging the arms only to be caught by one. Among the hundreds that have died at the Kingdom, the Hado's power grew immensely when bogged by the spirits that have passed on to Limbo.

Not seeking anytime soon to give up its mind already made up, it cut the hands in two with a swiping motion of his razor blade arms, sharper than diamonds. As it was regaining its footing in the sky, Byakuya being fond of different techniques to shatter the oponents' calm mind during battle, he flashed stepped behind Ulquiora to deliver, Korobu, a clothesline sweeping technique where Byakuya swiftly swings his rigid arm across to the foe, knowing they'll either dodge it or block the attack. Yet it's purpose is not to harm but to deceive, as it's speed allows the captain to set up traps. Such as Senshi Gokou. A gold medallion, no bigger than a palm was tossed aside prior to the hakuda technique, Ulquiora had bend his back a full 180 degrees avoiding the attack, as if somersaulting in the sky, going far below Kuchiki to fly back up to deliver some more ceros. Yet even though Byakuya had expected Ulquiora to block the technique, it was no matter as the medallion activated sending millions of Quincy bows, all that reiryaku inside such a vessel. Even at an indirect strike, Ulquiora was badly bruised. His Arrancar mask almost gone, to where Byakuya responded with, "Hado number 59, Tasogare Intaihyomei!", meaning Withered Spiritual Bounds. A dark yellow chain appeared out of the Espada, filled up his chest, now glowing yellow and an ethereal spear bursted out of his chest and back, like a hunchback. Then it connecting to the sky where a tornado seemed to have brewed, inside the eye of the tornado, the yellow glowing chain ascended and had Ulquiora as if he were executed, hanging from his chest in the sky.


	9. Future on Lock Down

Chapter 9: Future on Lock Down

Prior to being cut down, only what was on her mind was her Fraccions. The parts of her that made her feel whole again, like her family.

Mila Rose.

Apacci.

Sung-Sun.

Now in her Resureccion, at her apex, her summit of powers she can still not overcome those two swordsmen, just plunging deeper into the cold cold waters, she dozed off into a dream where her sacrifices meant a thing. Where her body wasn't a vessel in vain, that she could be the pack leader for those who couldn't defend themselves.

Was that too much to ask?

As she herself cracked in two, rotating in agony, she gravitated towards her ideals, but, she thought to herself.  
"How can I protect something so perfect without evil?"  
as she raised her hand to what she thought was the ocean's surface, she nearly drowned.

Earlier that day, she had gone into the main hall, to see what the lord had asked of her.  
Only to see a miniature grave coming in the shape of a flat dead lined piece of tree, it stated that her fraccion were held for ransom.

The seemingly only possible thing that reverberated in her mind was "How?".

* * *

Sirens flare, among the eye of the storm at sea and that behemoth was well on its way, the captain had his work cut out for him. Not to forget it had missiles of war that it had launched. One or two of those puppies could wipe out an entire city. Good thing for Takaoni, the Mountain Demon.

The stealth has been breached, multiple sources of lights pointing their flashy bulbs at Shunsui, casting shadows on the metallic base. It is what you'd expect on Shadow Moses Island.

Kageoni, the Shadow Demon. Stories into the air, Shunsui dropped his shikai, Katen Kyoukatsu into the Metal Gear Rex's shadow.  
A giant animatronic T-Rex was coming his way, gears on go and on full throttle sending a dozen of missiles.

When both pair of swords slipped into the Shadow Dimension, they grew from the ominous overcasts like great whites, dark skyscrapers yearning to tear the island to two.  
The island collapsing into Calypso, with lightning casting behind him there was nothing left for Shunsui to destroy.  
Of course that wasn't his objective per se, nonetheless the greater goal was met.

* * *

Going deeper and deeper into the Twilight Realm, Shulk and Co. saw a light at the end of the tunnel.  
"I'm not familiar with this sorcery, these gates" Unohana spoke, "do you happen do know?"  
"Actually-"  
The princess was cut off by Toadsworth, presumably answering, "Indeed, these portal were erected by the Galactic Federation, ours in particular was made to be one of the most durable if the Kingdom was taken siege."  
"Toadsworth!" she haughtily cut him off.  
"No please do." she yearned to learn more.  
"I remember that, it wasn't long ago." Shulk agreed.  
"Indeed Master Shulk! The Federation has technology superior to the Mushroom Kingdom's, why I'd say out of everyone really."  
"Oh Shulk, this savvy talk must certainly tickle your fancy?" Fiora effervescently rejoiced.  
Just then he remembered about that substance back in his lab, perhaps the Federation has the technology possible to unearth the mystery behind it.  
The reds and oranges passing by Minazuki and Co. Vibrant arrays and displays of blues and greens, mixed with velvet soft lavender and pure as snow white, a dark tinted yellow too. Spectrums and iris' of colors in the Twilight Realm before a sudden flash of vanta black.  
"Here it is! Mellow Core Gate." Shulk similarly exploded in anticipation.

The gate lead to a photogenic scene of a semi-dormant volcano.


	10. Lilly of the Volcano

Chapter 10: Lilly of the Volcano

"Lord Baraggan!" one of the Fraccion, a goony, nervously asked.  
"What is it that you want?"  
"You see...well...it just happens that..."  
"Spit it out already."  
"Ryoka, outsiders, have breached Hueco Mundo's Defense and are well on their way here."  
"What surprise. Why I haven't used any of you as my fodder in quite some time, perhaps its time again that I should throw you all to the enemy."  
"Lord, your humor is appreciated but-"  
"Who ever said anything about humor? Get at it!"  
"Y-yes my lord."

* * *

Minazuki retreating into it's gaseous form, back into Unohana's katana, the Homms and the captain pass by crowds of beings. Not just humans, but of different entities. Clearly, something at large was present.

"E. Gadd, I've come back with the Princess as you've ordered. Princess, this is our head scientist, E. Gadd. He's replacing Mayuri now that he's gone off for his mission."  
"Dear, E. Gadd! It's been a while since I've seen your cute pruney face, pray tell!"  
"Princess! Glad you're alright! We've got quite the epidemic at hand! Shunsui my boy! You're back!"  
The captain now back from Shadow Moses Island mission.  
"Boy, I could definitely use a hand from this fair lady here-"  
"Captain Kyoraku!" a youthful and slim female addressed her superior as the man slyly blushed, appearing to enjoy the repercussion.  
"You see my highness, it's a bit more complicated than one has thought. Of course, even I have yet to understand what's happening but nothing to worry my darling. Here, have this!"  
"Oh my, royal honey tea, my favorite, Gadd, thank you." she politely sipped some of her silky smooth beverage.  
"This just doesn't add up professor" Shulk pondered out loud, "how is any of this possible?".  
"I suggest you sit down, it's as I'm sure you can tell a long story. Uh, Shunsui..."  
"Why of course!" the captain stated, "Nanao, some more tea for Shulk and his buddies!". The vice-captain grudgingly obliged to fetch some more.  
"You know are names?" Reyn curiously questioned.  
"Yes, you'll see it to that I know quite a lot of things, Reyn."  
"Well? Shouldn't we be out and about? You know not that long ago there was this humanoid bat monstrosity going around in the Mushroom Kingdom." the homm bolstered out. "We have to-"  
"If I were you, I'd listen to old man Elvis here, I donno much about this spacial paradox he's been clammering about lately, but it's our only way out of this mess right now."  
"COUGH it's uh Elvin my boy, but it's alright-"  
"Professor, what would you wish of us at this moment?" Unohana pleasantly barged in, wanting to know if there's an issue at hand she should attend to.  
"Err..not at the moment, thank you my dar-"  
"Elvis, what about me?" he playfully asked along.  
"Grr...perhaps the-"  
"Watch out, piping hot stuff coming!"  
The homms, apparently fond of their tea asked for some cookies and sugar to compliment their drink.  
E. Gadd just stared at them with a monotone face, with a hint of sarcasm and boredom as if waiting for all the interruptions to end.  
"Alright then! Not long ago was I in the outskirts of the Mushroom Kingdom. Minding my own business. Ah, how the Lilly of the valley rose that spring. Until a black tear in the sky appeared LITERALLY out of nowhere. That made my heart skip! Me. An old man. Living at the side of an active volcano. And that _thing_ made me afraid. Interested, I shot out one of my probes to the black hole thing. It managed to suck in some Lillies upswept by the wind so I knew it had a gravitational pull. The satellite got just close enough to analyze the anomaly. Puzzled. And bored. I threw myself into the portal. Thrilling really. I concluded with the amount of data that I got back, that it was a portal to other dimensions. Thusly, I recreated my volcano and lab in that very dimension which happens to be the one we are in right now. The Shadow Realm. When I first got here, it was a giant arctic shadowy wasteland, but oh what wonders I managed to pull off. I made the Galactic Federation, even managed to duplicate the portal to contact other dimensions to figure out the issue. Ironically, I may have caused the issue creating more portals but eh let's not get into specifics. Besides, more portals besides the ones I made were popping into existence. With the help of other scientists, we're slowly unraveling what we believe is to be a massive conspiracy."  
"But how?" Dunban could only manage to utter as Reyn scratched his head, dumbfounded.  
E. Gadd stepped out of his swerving chair to tilt Peach's teacup up, "Got every last drop, hun?" he asked as she nodded.  
"Sorry princess, it's just that the tea wasn't just a treat but it served greater purpose. It was _poisoned!..._No kekeke pulling your leg princess, your tea was merely infused with micro-technology. Simply put princess, you are too valuable and important to lose in battle, so the tea was made in a a vat full of little techno-bugs that will teleport you at will back at this lab."  
"That's amazing!" she applauded completely ignoring the fact that her body was tampered without consent.  
"Unfortunately, there was only enough for the princess. As you will see, my fellow homms, we currently are at a life or death war."

TO BE CONTINUED...


	11. It's a Different Kind of Danger 3

Chapter 11: It's a Different Kind of Danger 3

"N-Nnoitora, sir, please I'd advise you to not prolong your session. It's bad enough that I-"  
"That you what, Tesra? That you'd oh so graciously let me fight. How _noble_ of you."  
"Sir, with all due respect-"  
"I've heard just about with your yapping. Now go on! I know they're out there...somewhere...some...Ryoka. Reaching our borders, even Barragan has sent his Fraccion. You can't as much fight against a mid-level vice captain Tesra. So, are you gonna be any use to me or what?"  
"Y-yes sir, I'll get more spears for you."  
I wish Nnoitora wouldn't strain himself so much. I can only imagine what can come out of this if his rampant temperament keeps on growing.

* * *

"As I'm sure you all have a myriad of questions!" E. Gadd shot back.  
"Yes, actually. What's with this specimen, I retrieved it from my homeworld. You see-"  
"Shulk! You fool he meant about the tea we just had!" Ryen smacked Shulk upside his head in a playful manner.  
"I know I know, but...when is the next chance I'm gonna have to analyze it?"  
"Ah yes. You know, I have my own vial as well...See?" as he points to a little glass container in the back of the small enough lab. Inside it, a vial with some purple viscous fluid inside of it, on top a cork with E. Gadd's own face on it, a sort of insignia.  
"Not to honk my own horn, but I've analyzed the entirety of the sample and have come up with some tangy hypothesis'. However even I'm not fully aware of the liquid's potential. I call it, 'Strangeness and Charm'! I believe the substance has the ability to manipulate the quarks that make it up! The very concept warps the laws of physics, time and space! My theory is that it can regenerate all three, perhaps even destroy all three and perhaps the universe along with itself. Creates somewhat of a paradox, huh. A marvelous day to be a scientist don't you think? Now, I got another to add to my collection. My my, oh so charming indeed." while Shulk could only manage to chuckle at the short man's enthusiasm.  
Princess Peach, done sipping her tea stood up and yawned quite dramatically. Her rump and vigor tired of sitting on the chair for minutes on end told her to go out and about exploring the lab, after all she had only seen a fraction of the entire lab on the volcano.  
"Darling! Where could you be going? This laboratory is awfully dangerous for a precious vessel like you to walk about. I mean just feet from here I have a pit of spikes and fire." as the remaining Homms look around their seats in sheer terror. "Here have a-"  
"Oh E. Gadd I've had just about enough with all of this! It's so boring! When can I go and bop the fool who decimated my kingdom?"  
"I don't think it's quite that easy princess. Whoever did such a thing is a mastermind, he's no small fry who can be taken out."  
"Oh boo, c'mon!"  
"I say, compose yourself Princess Toadstool! What a shame it'd be if one were to find you behaving such a way."  
"Oh, you mean the way you left me to chase after ahem, who you refer as "Hot Mama Unohana" or "Tight Nanao"? Very professional, Toadsworth." the princess sassed in her defense.  
Toadsworth did nothing but turned a fraudulent red and babble on in attempts to prove he wasn't a pervert...it didn't work. Something about how he couldn't even find them, all he did was wonder around aimlessly.  
"What now foolish chap?" E. Gadd questioned.  
"Why of course, that purple hair fella that locked himself inside a vault. I was kind enough to let him out! I'm not sure what type of facility you run, Gadd, but let me tell you without my aid he would be as good as dead."  
"Toadsworth you folly! That wasn't an ally, he was a captive and-"  
A massive column of air expelled out the side of the lab, creating wakes on the island causing small tsunamis and earthquakes that frightened the natives, the Piantas and Nokis. Just shy of making a tornado, the purple hair main shot out the breaching hole in the lab to escape, as if he were flying.  
Alarms blaring and red lights flaring, the two captains and Nanao appeared behind the Homms and the Mushroom Kingdom natives to shunpo them into relative safety with the island's inhabitants. Seconds later the lab grew a massive fire while the trembling of the earthquake awakened the volcano, spewing out lava into the sky.

TO BE CONTINUED...


	12. It's a Different Kind of Danger 4

Chapter 12: It's a Different Kind of Danger 4

Zommari stayed in his room. Meditating. Contemplating. Pondering about who he could vanquish in his lord's name.

* * *

The local firefighters and emergency guard of the island came to the rescue for the civilians, surprisingly no casualties only cases of minor injuries.

Amidst the commotion popped out the trio from before who followed Minazuki through the portal. This time, they had a buddy tag along, she was a petite girl in a white jumpsuit with green hair, what appeared to be race car goggles and thin orange boots.

In the sky, the fiend himself, a manipulator of winds, donning a purple robe and black insignia-like markings on his face he first wanted to flee from the island until he came back to deal punishment on those who captured him. His cape waving in the wind, he didn't fly or had wings but rather seemed to use gale forces to keep him afloat. He summoned a burst of wind from the south to the inhabitants scurrying for safety, and made a movement with his arm for the wind to attack. E. Gadd, in preparation foreseeing such an event out of his pocket took out little black cubes the size of a penny and threw it in the direction of the powerful gust. The black cubes didn't deflect the tempest like winds but rather absorbed the energy, the cubes grew larger up to the size of a garden and fell to the sandy beach front directly in front of the lab.

The schoolgirl unsheathed her katana, plunged the bottom of it into the guard and spun it around, twirling it mad to insane speeds while leaping into the sky, soaring above the wind-mancer and the katana was no more. Instead it was a spear or glaive-like weapon, at the end of it a large steel protrusion to cut the sorcerer in two. The mage being a cunning one, enveloped himself with his own wind to make a barrier of sorts, ironically the wind cut the steel end, leaving only a fraction of what it used to be. He spun the wind with just the movement of his own hand, as if directing an orchestra. Indeed he even enjoyed it as the barrier grew in size, speed and strength managing to send another gust towards Shulk and co. Where the woman with the glaive got in front of the blast of air and deflected it by spinning the weapon, not doing enough to block the massive burst of energy she was knocked off balance onto the sand.

"Princess! Keep your parasol down!" exclaimed a trainwrecked Toadsworth trying to not mess everything up by protecting Peach.  
She used her parasol to sail into the sky and kept her distance from the foe at hand. She expected trouble, not from the mage but from elsewhere.  
"Vaati! Stop this nonsense! I know you weren't the one and I just needed to get some answers from you! Please cooperate, don't make this any harder than it has to be!" E. Gadd promptly reacted worrying about the princess' safety.

* * *

*Plot Summary*  
The trio managed to fend off the creature called Ulquiora and this time Vaati. Such strong warriors, who could they be? Speaking of Vaati, what is E. Gadd's relation to him? And what happened to Zelda and Impa? Is Veran the one behind this? The tension is really starting to build especially with the seemingly random characters at the beginning of every chapter...  
"Seemingly random" indeed.

TO BE CONTINUED...


	13. Origins ( Versus Vaati )

Chapter 13: Origins ( Versus Vaati )

"AH DAM IT!" the big bumbling buffoon searched around Hueco Mundo in place for his buffet of food, after all if he didn't have anything to eat he didn't have anything to do. Yap yap the little dog went, Kukappuro always followed Yammy regardless of what he did. "Wauf wauf" the dog sniffed and found the food, trying to alert his master of its place before he tried to strike the poor puppy. At least it dodged the way. Yammy was never the wiser, after only minutes of searching he went back to his place and slept for hours on end again.

* * *

The barrier shot out more and more blasts which Reyn deflected with his arm shield, but he was only mobile enough to block some. His attention diverted, the other men, the jumpsuit guy and the pianist decided to attack Vaati with range attacks. Both wielded katanas, which also turned into different weapons.

"Getty ready Rose!" the afro man shouted as his weapon was an enormous black club with spikes protruding from it. He swung it like a baseball bat which expelled fire that caught the wind and made the barrier into a firestorm. Vaati stopped whipping up the winds, leading Rose to use his weapon, a gold metal whip with a rose-gold flower at the end and slammed Vaati straight to the ground. Schoolgirl then used some of her hakuda techniques to assault the opponent now bewildered and confused. A kick here. A jab there. She hit with the back of her hand followed by a series of kicks. A jump over him while landing a devastating kick to his back before jumping over him again to knee him in the stomach, he spit out some blood. He seemed ready to go another round, his cape flapping and his long strands of hair waving until the big black blocky cubes started levitating above him, then materializing into some vapor that surrounded him before reappearing as elastic but durable substance. At the end of it. was E. Gadd holding the substance now like a leash as if he were constraining Vaati.

"Princess! You can come down now! Everything's fine! No need anymore to stay up there! Yoohoo!"  
Yet the pink lady was unmoved by what Toadsworth said, she looked behind over her back to see a monster appear out of the blue. It had no face rather a mask of sorts, a white one. It's body was formed as if to prey on the innocent, it had a gaping mouth with a forearms that could rip a building in half. And yet she held her composure. At the end of her umbrella was a sharp pointy tip of which she used to pierce the monster, blood gushing out and it dissolving into black dust. It dropped what appeared to be a pink core of sorts. A gem? She floated on down to see the others had reunited, including Unohana and Nanao donning her captains sakura kimono whose presence were enough to heal the injured and Shunsui who had his captain attire a bit burned and covered in soot, assuming he went back in to save anything valuable. Thinking it'd help with the issue at hand, she touched the gem before it was enveloped in a veil of fire, it too disappeared into thin air. It left a small burn mark on her forefinger, she could only but think it was related to Strangeness and Charm but didn't bother to speak to the others about it. After all, wasn't the enemy Vaati and not a creature? Yet the thought lingered in her mind of when to bring it up, at least until the place was taken care of.

"It's gonna take a miracle to clear up this place, don't ya think?" Reyn promptly asked.  
"Perhaps not. Mayuri had set up a replacement lab in case such a thing were to happen, at least that's the kind way I'm putting it. He didn't have a pleasant way of saying it to you, E. Gadd" Nanao stated.  
"You mean I could have exploded the place a long time ago without consequences!?" the stout scientist proclaimed, half embarrassed afterwards understanding Mayuri's predicament.  
"It'll just take a day or two to generate on its own, from what I gathered from Nemu's reports." the vice-captain added along.  
"Where'll we stay until then?" her captain questioned.

At nightfall, the crew just lay down on the beach. Enjoying the cool calm air of the sea, relaxing after a day's work. E. Gadd's portals inside there was nothing else to do but have a makeshift home out huge banana leaves and some drift wood. Humble and refreshing, every agreed to it except for Shunsui and Shulk who decided to stay en guarde, holding Vaati down.

"You still up?" the captain asked rather half surprised that Shulk wasn't asleep at this point.  
"Of course not, I'm still on shift. I don't mind looking after my friends. It's sorta what I do." he replied.  
"Well well you seem to really care for them. You're real special for a kid your age."  
A polite chuckle ensued with a reply, "That's awful kind mister...?"  
"Just call me Kyoraku."  
"AND CALL _ME_ MASHIRO!"  
Both bewildered that they let their guard down so easily that the petite girl could sneak up behind them.  
"Mashiro, what are you doing here? Shouldn't you be asl-"  
"Oh blah blah Shunsui. After a day of walking around the villas around, I just couldn't detain my energy! I can't go and scream at civilians, they'd call me crazy you know."

The three just decided to laugh it off while Shunsui then asked what she was really doing. She just replied that Shinji, Kensei, Hyori and Hachigen were busy with some other business that didn't involve her.

The twinkling of the stars kept everyone tranquil for the fortnight.


	14. The Man The Myth The Legend

Chapter 14: The Man The Myth The Legend

"Ah yes. I found the little bug causing all the problems in the system. And...done and done. Now there should no longer be a problem. Mhhh...Come to think of it. Verona! Lumina! Medazeppi!" all his Fraccion gathered around to see what their master ordered of them. "Come to see that _it _is no longer an issue. And don't come back if you haven't made sure of it. I'd rather have you dead than failures, you got that?" he demanded with sass and anger. The three nodded.

The mad scientist sauntered back to his studies and spent the whole night there. His lord giving him all the toys he could tinker with. He was after all the smartest of them all, at least according to himself. And the most handsome too. But vanity and pride had little room for his massive brain, no ego could satisfy what he was searching for. In the back of his lab, there was a vat. Full of pink froffy liquid. He smiled in the contrast between his lamp light and the shade of the darkness, if only he could get to that one last step to achieve his goal. Nonetheless it didn't matter, he was close enough to perfection that no matter what happened he assured his own victory.

* * *

A hooded individual walked past the woods. A large hump on their back, it knew no concept of weariness or rest. It traveled day and night to safety. To find their champion. Snowfall at last. It meant they were nearing their way to their destination.

* * *

Although much weaker than Gates, Portals are faster means of transportation that allow for closely related universes to jump from one to another almost seamlessly. The one stationed in the lab, created by Mayuri Kurotsuchi, dubbed the Kazejin Portal, suggested by Nemu for the calming winds of the island is the most prominent one used. There is another one, Tsukagasu Portal that is less used.

"Well..." Shulk was speaking as everyone entered on the half-finished lab to make sure the lab was in order. Nanao and Unohana led the inspection. "From what I remember Fiora brought me a small box to me, thinking it was a gift from her. It turned out it came from a different place, not from Bionis."  
"And that's how we got R.O.B.!" Fiora completed his thought. "It had no note or anything like that, so we assumed that it came from a fellow Homm that crossed to a different place thanks to the Portals set up the federation."  
"Speaking of which, how did you manage to create the Galactic Federation all by yourself E. Gadd?" Dunban asked in an honorable fashion.  
"You see, when on the original island I found scraps of technology far beyond my comprehension at the time so I decided to elaborate on it. I managed to create a communication device to other galaxies surprisingly and collaborated with them on how to create portals and voila! That's how we have who I call my bodyguards to protect us!"  
"More like temporary servicemen." Lisa the schoolgirl shot back.  
"You see, our dimension is under dismay by an unknown leader so much so that when E. Gadd contacted us our head scientist had no choice but to agree to such a pact, despite how much he loathed Gadd."  
"Now now Love let's not say that when he's present." Rose snarkily replied. "Wait 'till he leaves."  
Everyone in the room just laughed in a common despise to E. Gadd's overzealous and obnoxious nature. Except for him of course. He just got his feelings hurt.  
"We're only here to take down whoever he is, and captains go in and out of the Mellow Core Gate to other places in the universe in hopes to find clues to aid the search." Nanao, the more studious and stern one added in. "Whoever, that could take a while, we've had the captains and vice-captains come in and out mission after mission and we fail to find any valuable information."  
"This head scientist, who may this be?" the inquisitive Homm asked hoping to not be too forward.  
"Captain of the 12th Division, Mayuri Kurotsuchi. He's the one along with his vice-captain who are doing the main spying on what we believe to be the enemy's fortress. His intellect is far superior to mine, in fact just about everything from this lab to the black cubes were his inventions. Nonetheless when I knew this was the right decision when I had built the Federation, to strengthen the bonds between universes. Just imagine, if this mastermind were to break out his own gadgets before we did? Why I'd say he could wipe all life within a matter of weeks. Conquistadors they'd be."  
A troop of heavily guarded Piantas wheeled a restrained Vaati in straight-jacket in front of Gadd, who walked the mage towards the back part of the lab to place him under lockdown. Under the island lay a huge trench, engulfed by volcanic vents, ravenous marine life and stinging anemone that ensured his death should he get out again. Always outside the plexiglass dome that trapped Vaati, were guardsmen that kept a vigilant watch on him 24/7, some with harpoons, some with lances, others with a conch shell to warn if he escaped.  
"From what Gadd told me" Love mentioned to the Homms, "he believed when he jumped through the portal that the massive ice wasteland was created by Vaati conjuring up massive winds. He just doesn't know how he got there in the first place."  
Shrouded in mystery, everyone at base could only wait for days to pass by before the Portals could be repaired.


	15. Kirby, King Dedede, and Meta Knight

Chapter 15: Kirby, King Dedede and Meta Knight

Hiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiii!  
The puffball exclaimed at a disgruntled Dedede.  
On the Planet Popstar, one never really knows what one will get.

Laying on the grass, what sunshine there is! Such beauty, brighter than a flash of glimmering light, the sun poured out it's love onto the inhabitants of the planet.  
All the residents happy to walk about with their business, never too busy to take a sniff of the roses. Even Kirby, going out for strolls on the calm spring days, or the warm summer afternoons. Never not wanting to take a break of play with his friends, he always had time for himself. A bit of a glutton, but nevertheless always happy.  
Although King Dedede was more of a cad of sorts. Always abrasive and a bit rude, he never considered much of the land he claimed in Dream Land. Being the king and all you'd think he'd care a bit, but his own selfish drive is what really keeps him motivated. How Kirby ever got inside the Kingdom is a mystery to Dedede. All he knew is that he couldn't get rid of the pink marshmallow soon enough, all the Waddle Dees and Waddle Doos tried but nothing worked. All Kirby did was inhale astronomical amounts of food. Oh the audacity!

Perhaps a bit frumpish, Dedede payed no mind to the puffball. At the corner of his eye he spotted Meta Knight, he got his king and queen pieces and smashed them down on the board as if he had won the game.  
"Boy if it isn't old Meta Knight! What-"  
"Silence Dedede..."  
"Wait...what now? Who are you to-"  
"I said silence!"

the wind blew a gentle breeze across the grasslands, calm and cool.  
"Oh yeah...this is-" Meta Knight had placed Galaxia on the tip of the fat penguin's mouth.  
Muffled, he still spoke with his big fat mouth. "O-Ok b-buddy. Ain't no use in-"  
"Stop flapping your lips, listen..."  
Kirby in the back without a care in the world sucked in the chess board. And a part of the castle. Just Kirby stuff.

Thunder clapped in the distance. Brewing and ominous omens, Meta Knight felt them all.


	16. Intertwined Worlds (White View) Arc

Chapter 16: Intertwined Worlds (White View) Arc

Trekking through the middle of the night, not such a safe thing to do. The nearby town of Romdieu on the outskirt of Hyrule Castle was under attack by what many officials called a monster of sorts. As the hero of Hyrule, it was his mission to defend the Kingdom.

Just a fire torch lit the way, a visible path only meters ahead of him. The sky shrouded by nighttime, Link trudged through swamps and mountains to defend his townspeople. It was an hour walk or so, the western portion of the Kingdom hadn't recovered much from the last incident from what was supposedly the same monster that attacked a neighboring city-state, Elive, one famous for it's mineral deposits. All paths had been perturbed and Link knew to mind that the monster could be lurking around at any second. He thought he saw a shadow but realized it was his imagination. Or was it?

Snap!

He had stepped on a twig revealing not a monster but an enormous plant in blue, it had vines thorny as a rose and deadly as one. It sneaked out of the darkness to try to ensnare the Hero of time as it surprisingly moved towards Link. No hidden attack, not even any sense of adrenaline.

Link pulled out his Master Sword ready to confront the overgrown weed as a flurry of red diamonds arose out of nowhere, almost if appearing out of the blue. A man with a white bob haircut with a crimson and gold detailed battle cloak donned on him paced towards Link. Startled, he took steps back just out of precaution, who were they? And what did they want? No matter what, it was Link's duty to defend the town even if his life was at stake.

* * *

"Huzzah! It's working again! Come gather around everyone! The portals they work!" Toadsworth praised almighty.  
Indeed everyone scurried over to the gates and in due time witnessed a bloody Kenpachi. Just some few scratches and bruises, his whole captain's cloak, his Hayori was stained a deep red. His katana too, almost drowning in blood.  
"'Bout time Mayuri! I came _this_ close to hacking off a baby's head!"  
"Captain Zaraki! No Mayuri's in Hueco Mundo remember?" Shunsui reminded the oft forgetful brawn over brain captain. "What were you doing anyways?" the more laidback one asked.  
"What's it matter to ya? Huh? Slaughtering some weak infantry isn't fun I tell ya." the other replied.  
"What's he talking about?" Fiora asked wanting to know more about the head of the scientist, Mayuri Kurotsuchi.  
"I can tell you this much, he's the insider in Hueco Mundo. Who we believe is the source of all this commotion. That's how we managed to save you guys and Princess Peach."  
"I beg your pardon!?" Toadsworth interrupted Nanao.  
"What she's saying is true." Unohana added along.  
"You see, our intel has gathered information on an enemy from the past, he defected from the Goutei, the 13 court guard captains. Our purpose, to serve and protect the Soul King. Long story short, Aizen Sousuke along with two other captains betrayed the Goutei and headed off to Hueco Mundo, an alternate dimension to ours. We believe they're still hard at work in attempts to usurp power and take the mandate of heaven, the Soul King. Without him all of the dimensions are thrown off balance."  
"Ah I do declare now reading something about that!" the lady in pink chimed in. "The Soul King even has his own royal guards to protect him, the Zero Squad. How fancy."  
"Indeed your highness. Given our capabilities to travel to other dimensions, we successfully sneaked into the enemy territory and managed to intrude on a specimen that Aizen was working on. Mayuri in a report claimed it had the ability to sever the strongest of units, and needed to be taken down immediately. Promptly our two ninjas, Sheik and Greninja from their respective realms broke into the quarters in attempts to break the specimen. It turned out to be a biological one, Wonderweiss. Nonetheless, the two decapitated and threw the body in a vat of acid. What we were not warned of was it's regenerative properties, it managed to survive. At the time, Wonderweiss must have been able to stand up and move around where some Fraccion reported that the project was breached."  
"Ah and that's why Ulquiora was called, to hurry back to Hueco Mundo to help with Wonderweiss." Shulk picked up the remaining pieces.  
"And that's when Captain Byakuya intervened on our behalf." Captain Unohana spoke out.  
"Now that you mention it...3...2...1..." Love counted down to the appearance of smoke in the lab.  
To the shock of just the Homms, Sheik and Greninja poofed out of thin air.  
"If we are correct, Ulquiora was the one who attacked Shulk back in Colony 9. As well as Greninja and Sheik. Being ninjas and all, they created a substitute and fake cry when attack to lure the opponent into a false state of security. They managed to get a reading on Ulquiora's reishi and reported it back to us." Gadd stated.  
With a shuddering response, Lisa replied, "The only mystery now is who ran the libel against us. '10 Court Guard Captains Exiled'."


	17. Where the Lake in Romdieu Lies

Chapter 17: Where the Lake in Romdieu Lies

On the shores of the lab, a Gillian appeared, towering the island akin to David and Goliath. Kenpachi gladly skipped the small talk and used Shunpo to reach to beast in which a stab from his katana was more than enough to lever the beast off ground into the sky where its body shattered into smaller fragments of darkness into the air.  
"E. Gadd, outside!"  
"My doe, what beasts do appear!" Toadsworth exclaimed in horror.  
Spinning around to find the impish scientist, she took off her glove to show him her scar from when she defeated a previous hollow. He took her to the lab for further research.

* * *

"Oh, how...funny." the flamboyant man stated with a voice that declared-no, demanded attention. One of sadistic and narcissistic levels. "It's not your consent I require." he ever so slowly paced towards the hero of time.  
He thought of Zelda, of the townspeople and of his own honor he must defend. Nothing would stand in his way.  
"Mhhh...I love fresh meat. So innocent and full of hope. Not yet tainted with despair, not yet cut up or shriveled up. And you...are a fine cut of mignon. Such a delicacy..."  
He charged in no fear no regret just the odd man in his way. Aaaand he missed. Unsurprisingly.  
"Ta-daaa. Right here sugar lump. See...I'm not much of a fighter, at least when I don't have to. So it donned on me, why not let one of my lord's minions toss you around like a rag doll? You're even dressed for the occasion, humph, it's like you've read my mind. Me oh my, such play time with this beast of a thing and you'll be all pooped out. Now, go be a dear and play with your new friend, he won't bite...much...fufufufu..." The plant demon beast behind Link, with it's vines ready to ensnare the prey it's looking for.  
"Now of course, I bet you're wondering what perfect specimen you have the honor of regarding at..." as Link turns around bewildered by the question staring at the beast.  
"No you buffoon! Don't you recognize me as the most beautiful and wondrous spectacle you have the chance to behold?! Stare willingly into my eyes, for after this battle you will no longer have any will of life lingering in your filthy, pathetic-"  
ZOOM.  
Link shot an arrow straight at the man.  
"How...rude...of...you...an insolent ant has no power over a king." the man descended from where he levitated towards the ground. "You have my blood boiling, boy. I am sick with anger!...Witness a true work of art, I am Demon Lord Girahim! And if I was allowed to, I'D BEAT YOU WITHIN AN INCH OF YOUR LIFE! However, it is against my orders. Lu~cky you~".  
The man summoned a red kunai-like dagger to toss to Link in which the hero in green dodged it with ease.  
But it hit the plant monster instead, gold and red diamond-shaped dust started to profusely come out of the wound where the dagger hit. A seal of sorts was released and Link had to take it on.  
It charged vines first, the Master Sword was unsheathed to cut with ease the thorny appendages. But the monster seemed to pay no mind to it. If anything it seemed as if it grew more and more vines the more Link kept slashing away at them.  
The plant beast then shot out more vines but rather than send them at Link it shot them to the nearby forest and the outskirts of Romdieu to hoist itself up far above the reach of the sword it was seemingly repelled by.  
Tons of vines shot downward to Link hoping to impale him, yet Link was far too agile to be hit. He pulled out another arrow after seeing that all the vines had been accounted for when suddenly the thorny whips erupted from the ground like deadly weeds. Entangled by the monster, Link pulled out a bomb that exploded upon the pressure by being wrapped. It exploded in direct contact with Link but managed to eliminate most of the vines, until new ones reappeared. They battered and rammed Link's shield so persistently Link flew stories into the sky to where he desperately reached for his bow to where he got a face full of some sort of poison blasted at him from the plant, he landed on the ground with a hairline fracture on his tibia.  
Frightful of what was to come, a dark cloaked skull man wielding a scythe around the corner, Link glowed an aura so radiating his own body was burning brighter than the torch he brought.  
True to the town's name, Romdieu roughly translated into "Divine Land" in which Link heard a mellifluous harp-like voice. So soothing and yet haunting.  
A spectral figure arose out of a nearby lake and flew past the monster, it shredded into multiple pieces now. What power the mystic being holds.  
"Do not fear, master. I am Fi, counterpart to Girahim. My power was entrusted by the Goddesses to help you on your journey. I bestow you my body." as the sentient figure had bend light to transform to a sheen white sword. Lighter and longer albeit weaker than the Master Sword, it handled fittingly in the hero of time's hand. Soon, the poison fled the hero's body.


	18. Impeding Espada, Troops Abound

Chapter 18: Impeding Espada, Troops Abound

"What could be causing this massive amount of influx?" a guard asked.  
"It could be the ones who ran the libel against the Gotei."  
"Yeah, I meant to ask what that was about, Lisa. Could you explain why all the captains from the Soul Society are present despite the newspaper that Shulk and I read stated otherwise?" Fiora asked politely.  
"We don't know exactly, but it's no mistake. Someone definitely wants us dead, we even have reports from our Intel that other places had gotten voice mails stating that any plea for help was a scam. To keep the balance of the universe, Middlemen handle gates and portals so it's not possible to jump between spaces. And because there's no official threat due to the opponent's secrecy, we have no authority from the Galactic Federation to be able to move to where we need to. Someone wants to spread the word that the Gotei is no more to keep the allusion that there's no hope for help, these hollows have been destroying neighboring dimensions. As soon as they get the faux phone call, they stop fighting thinking that there's nothing that they can do to stay alive. Slowly but surely, numerous places do a similar feat that in turn will help out the foe to gain territory."  
E. Gadd running out of his lab, exclaimed that everyone had to visit other dimensions to find more pieces that Peach had found as it was a key component to Strangeness and Charm. This time, E. Gadd would teleport to said location to preserve such a specimen. He had instructed for Peach to stay with the Homms for to stay safe.

A figure donned in white made its presence on the island. A deep violet inundating the whole place. Villagers still shook up about the explosion of the lab and volcano dreaded the man's sight alone.  
"Shulk!" Reyn called out feeling the man's presence. "Look out there, a lunatic's walking the shoreside. What do we do?"  
"It's evident that we have to protect the princess at all costs. Reyn, you stay there and guard her majesty. Fiora and I will have to fight the man."  
"What about I?" the one arm Homm pleaded.  
"You're no good, brother. I couldn't bare the thought of you being harmed once more. Stay here, I can fight for you and I. Trust me on this one."

Grabbing her two butterfly knifes and wielding the Monado, they confronted the man who had anticipated their appearance.  
"We don't know who you are, but you must leave! We don't have a bone to pick with you."  
Yet the mystery man turned around, he had no face. Indeed he only has a skull, and not a human one. A bull's skull, planted on his neck so naturally it couldn't be a hoax.  
"W-Who the hell are you?" the Monado boy asked. His arms not so steady anymore.  
"Face the power...of a God. You musn't hasten your pace, you'll see to it that there's no use in dying a quick and useless death!" as the man charged katana first into Shulk.  
Monado Defense. A bright yellow hue grew across the sky. Not only did Shulk block the attack, he parried it and tried to sneak in another blow to his surprise he had already been stabbed through the abdomen.  
"Sonido..." he called it, witness a similar technique employed by Ulquiorra.  
He swung the ethereal blade behind him in attempt to strike the man and it missed.  
The man had unsheathed the katana from Shulk's body in retaliation when his temple was slashed by Fiora. Speedy too, she got away with said attack. However it dealt no damage oncesoever.  
"A God eh? We're on par with the power of a God Fiora!" Shulk began gaining his confidence, having feared for the worst Shulk had let his guard down sure he'd win the battle.  
"Cocky for a boy with a hole in his chest. Two on one mh? Seems unfair...for the both of you. My power's not in my speed or strength. You'll see, I have the ability to create an entire army at will!"  
The katana began to increase in size profusely to the point it was taller than the Gillian that washed up on shore.  
"Witness the power of an Espada...Grow, Arbol!"  
The Katana began to shed outer layer of its steel to reveal a thin metal strip, it too withered away onto the man's hips.  
Branches grew from his back.  
Tips began to bloom white flowers.  
Skulls were molded within said flowers of destruction.  
Human-esque bodies sprung into action.  
Each wielded a katana too.  
They fell to the floor...  
and grew some more...  
the man had an army...  
of a hundred within seconds.

"What's the meaning of this madness?" Peach asked Reyn in confusion.  
"I don't know! I'm not the stubby old man. Uh...let's see here..." trying and failing to get access to the computer.  
"Here, move aside. Alright." even during stressful times she kept her wits at her side with a playful tone.  
"Charlotte...Rudbornne...capable of withstanding a million bullets. How's that possible?"  
"Oh..._we'll see_ about that!"  
"Heropon on the rescue!"

* * *

*PLOT SUMMARY*  
With Vaati down, Shulk and Co. learn more about the origins of the island. What does it hold? Why is it under attack by multiple monsters?  
What has happened to Link? And what of the connections between Fi and Girahim?  
Who are these two heroes?  
Where has everyone else gone too?

TO BE CONTINUED...


	19. The Waters turn from Blue to Red

Chapter 19: The Waters turn from Blue to Red

"Sharla! Ricky! Be careful!" Roared a worrisome Reyn.  
The two didn't even land on the beach side of the island, at least Sharla didn't. She landed on a summit nearby.  
Packing her rifle she shot out rounds mowing down the seemingly endless amount of soldiers that Chelute had produced. She did a little better than breaking even, the sound of bullets flying off the machine filled the sky.  
However it couldn't last much longer, her position had been compromised and her rifle had overheated. Placing a new magazine inside, she shot bullets directly to Chelute's branches, in attempt to curb the staggering amount.  
Fiora and Shulk could only fight off the amount of foes to a certain degree, even Sharla's help wasn't enough.  
"Shulk! Behind you!" as Fiora roundhoused a soldier.  
There was no use in continuing the tactic, the branches kept regrowing. Even at the size of mere ants the intimidation of Chelute skyrocketed Sharla's fear, his gaze penetrated through her very being.  
A cero was shot in her direction blindingly fast, so much so she didn't manage to avoid the entire attack. Burned up, she lost her footing and fell down the mountain side.

An entire iceberg had enveloped the island at that point. This was Ricky's doing.  
"Heropon do good thing! Shulk! I beat bad guy, no more bad time!"  
Amazed and confused to how such a small guy could do such a thing, Chelute and his troops frozen in solid ice.  
Ricky had landed in the sea, and used the moisture to his advantage. His Freezinate ability came in handy, within seconds he had determined that the enemy could be wiped out that fast.  
"Ricky!" Shulk bolstered out half crying, happy to see his friend again.  
"Oh Ricky, where have you been! We've missed you dearly!" Fiora hugged her petit friend, about to clammer on some more until...  
"You don't think me much of an enemy? Do you not value your lives?"  
The glacier had been broken, the branches now smitten with frostbite but nonetheless Chelute walked towards the three. The soldiers either crushed by the weight of the glacier, or still encased in ice, only a few were left.  
"Tell me, did you think I said I was a god because I could make such petty life forms? I've a hundred thousand in Hueco Mundo! I will now show you my power, no more games." he growled in a voice deeper than one could imagine.  
"**Fuga de la Vida**"

* * *

A castle in a different dimension, an organization brews it's plans.  
13 seats. 13 Members.

* * *

"Mhh...tell me Jupiter. What is our current percentage?"  
"19% sir..."  
"Only?"  
"Y-Yes...sir...you see...our latest technology isn't quite yet capable of capturing one of your desires...not yet...give it time and I know we will be able to conquer the universe."  
"Bah...we can barely conquer a territory. What are you talking about? I had such high hopes for our perfect future. Maybe I should reconsider someone else to fill in your position. What do you think of it, Saturn?"  
"It is a wonderful idea sir."  
"Mhhh...tell you what...I'll give you a second chance, Jupiter."  
"Thank you sir..."  
"What of you, Mars?"  
"52% sir..."  
"Mhhh...better...I've seen better..."  
No sound is made. The room is quieter than a mouse.  
"I see...a vision...not just mine...but a world where we can all be just...our reality, it's a pity. We can rebuild the entire universe. Gates and portals are already a thing, and we can't even capture a single deity? Jupiter, tell me of why you became a part of Team Galactic. Was it to further our shared vision? What are your intentions?"  
"The same as yours are sir..."  
"You wouldn't be saying that just to please me? You're a vessel by means, I can have you replaced. This world is full of dread and corruption, full of inexplicable horrors that haunt daily lives. In this new universe, I wouldn't be fit for a god let alone a king yet I'd want to be it's ruler. I know ideals alone aren't going to fulfill our wishes, but it's a start."  
"I couldn't agree more, sir..."  
"Saturn, what is-"  
"97% sir..."  
"Ahead as always, just as the next head in chief should be. Good work."  
Cyrus stepped off of his platform, various data of pokemon on an array of digital screens at his finger tips back to his master room. Charon followed suit.  
"Jupiter, I'd suggest you step it up a bit. You know I'm not one to hold one's hand, but in this case, I'll instruct you on what you need to do. After all, capturing Ho-Oh and Lugia should be the easiest of them all. I for example have to get Dialga, Palkia, Zekrom, Reshiram and Kyurem. I'm almost done, you'll see that I can make any miracle happen."  
"Ha!" Mars scuffed at Jupiter, taunting her for her inability to do as instructed.  
"Listen you! I have-"  
"Now now, we already have enough problems lying about without you two starting a catfight..." as Saturn turned his head towards Charon, who hadn't left the room quite yet. Like a mole, he weaseled on over to Cyrus who had been long gone since then.


	20. Return of the Prince

Chapter 20: Return of the Prince

She was falling down the mountain, her hair in the wind, her body under the effects of fast-fall. She had not expected for Chelute's reaction time to be faster than hers, let alone the Cero going just short of mach 1. Fortuitously, Dunban was there to break her fall. He caught her with his bad and only arm. Always the tactician, he had anticipated it.

The branches grew much thicker and at an alarming rate. They dug into the earth as if a butter knife through warm butter. Almost immediately the sea began to retreat, the volcano shrunk down several feet and the air grew heavy, Shulk, Fiora and Riki had trouble breathing.

From beneath the surface another being sprung out. Shulk saw double, two Chelute's until the new one wielded a katana, indeed Chelute had replicated itself creating an indirect form of immortality.  
"I can manipulate life itself!" Chelute shouted in arrogance as a black blur blazed past him. It had struck the new Chelute, a bulls-eye. It's skull shattered instantaneously and simply toppled over.  
"Wh-What in the-" the self proclaimed Espada feared.

"Well it's about time I got here..." an orange hair young man stated, only carrying a charm of sorts.  
"Shinigami. How dare you! I'm not here-"  
His head similarly blown off the roots still intact thrashing wildly until another black energy shot was blasted. Each root cut up with ease.  
"Ichigo Kurosaki!"  
"I see my name has preceded me. Who might you be?"  
"Oh, I think I'm getting a little woozy" Fiora mumbled followed suit by his eyes landing on hers. She nearly fainted.  
"Now I see! You is real heropon! You make bad guy go bye-bye!"  
"Yes, everyone in Colony 9 back on Bionis has heard of you. We know of your powers, and your encounters with the Shinigami and Fullbringers."  
Never the one to accept such flattery he laughed to relief any tension and began to make small talk with the Homms until...

"NEVER TURN YOUR BACK ON THE ENEMY CHILD" as Chelute had regrown another skull this time larger and more intimidating.  
"Getsuga Daran!" the youth brewed out of his charm as it crashed on Chelute and completely overpowered the foe.  
Nothing remained after the attack.  
"Amazing! Not even in Shikai form and yet he can take out an...Espada?"  
"Wow, you sure learn fast." he replied.  
"Oi...guys...the princess? You can quit the chit-chat now, we have some more urgent news." Reyn informed of the four on the beach.

* * *

"Kirby, King Dedede...we must investigate that phenomena...it presents a danger to Popstar's and its inhabitants."  
"Since when in the world did you start caring about saving people? Half the time you're mowing down fools left and right!"  
"Since I decided my life was worthy enough to be salvaged. It can't be done alone however, I require both of you..."  
"Poyo..." Kirby seemingly accepted.  
"Hmmm...what's in it for-"  
Meta Knight flashed Galaxia in front of Dedede..."Come now..."  
So the three put their differences aside, the summer wind still giving them hope of what to save. The citizens of Popstar all across cheer on as news stations cover the looming darkness in the sky, everyone applauds with the biggest of hopes that not only will they be able to return but save everyone as well.  
King Dedede and Kirby jumped on a Star to launch themselves to the belly of the beast ever ready to confront what's harming their home. Meta Knight flew using his cape.  
And a mysterious little spear-wielding buddy hitched along for the ride.  
And their off, the four of them for a most valiant cause.


	21. Hueco Mundo (W View)

Chapter 21: Hueco Mundo (W View)

They sat in the shadows, the best that E. Gadd got. Elite guards alright.

He rushed up hesitantly to his master, not sure of how to tell him how such a puny runt could outlive such a beast. Already near him, Veran and Onyx.  
He got down on one knee, most politely asked for forgiveness.  
Ganondorf stared at the man with only mild disgust, he had said that it didn't matter, that there were more than enough monsters out there to put an end to him. Even going as far to having Girahim's own life be taken away as a form last measure to ensure that the legends of a hero coming to stop him would come true. The Sorceress of Shadows and General Onyx then waited for their dark lord to continue on as they had to carry their own measures. Girahim reluctantly followed.

A man with long blonde hair and a dastardly bandanna walked past Ganondorf and his party. He was the only one flying solo. Except he didn't need anyone else, he had his own wits. His intentions for joining with Aizen are unknown. Ganondorf just seems corrupted by power, this guy seems like no good anyways.

They signaled each other, on two different sides of the chamber that's how they communicated. Signs of what to look out for.

_That_ was Nergal. We know he's a part of Aizen's gang because he believes Aizen is the key to unlock his potential to open the gate to the Dragon Realm. Not even our portals and gates can do that. Aizen doesn't seem to mind however, he's sure he can conquer all and that's all Nergal wants. He's being followed by 8 different people, all having sheen jet black hair and haunting crimson eyes. One had six swords equipped on him, he must be the power house. Another was literally shrouded in veils, only tufts of his hair was shown, and just one eye piercing anyone's vision. Very peculiar. The other followers had a pet dragon small enough to fit into one's palm, one was bejeweled in all kinds of artisan gold and another had an orb in their hands, perhaps the magician of the group? The two last one's, their names were spoken, "Hyu" and "Tyne", they were twins and weren't separated by any apparel or ware.

It was a gargantuan gathering, Aizen sat down at the end of a table that spanned nearly the entire chamber, more seats than those present at the Princess Peach's Underground Congress Bunker. It was a thrilling sight to behold and one that struck terror into our very being. He was a figure head, so charismatic he didn't need a Hogyoku to blur any lines, he could get anyone without much discipline to do as he demanded. By his side were his men of honor, Gin and Tousen. Gin had the face of a slippery snake and the personality of one too, Tousen couldn't be more noble but their betrayal from the Goutei is unimaginable. We still as of this moment don't understand why.

An armada followed suit, full of troops, soldats, sentries, man-fodder, guards, wizards, patrolmen and the sort. It was none other than the King of the Koopas Bowser. He said nothing, not to anyone, not even to his kid, Bowser Jr. who attended along the Koopalings.

The Lone Assassin, Wolf didn't bring anyone either, but he had a device that allowed him to communicate to someone else. Someone of dark complexion, it seemed formal and official though, nothing to not worry about. Yet again, our condolences as we know neither rhyme nor reason as to why either joined Aizen's group.

No windows were inside the place, a monolith really, and yet somehow dark light, yes _dark_ light shined through to reveal Aizen sitting in at the head of the table. The entire thing, almost a corridor of death and destruction. So much ill will so much malevolence one has never felt before, at that place then wasn't far off when you know what happened.

Shiek narrated on as Greninja could only agree, their wounds being healed up by Isane, the lieutenant of the 4th division was stationed at the base core of Mayuri's intel.

Aizen was joined by his 10 disciples, although they seemed to be as they all appeared to be following Aizen or at least the illusion was there, even if a follower grudgingly he had an air of _je ne sais quoi_ enveloping him. He had control yet he was suave too. They were all behind him, ones of great stature, others of will and intellect, as sharp as a knife. Each seated, together forming a half-circle behind him. At his right side, Gin and to his left was Tousen. They too upheld whatever Aizen imposed, at least that's what I gathered from reading lips. A "last dinner" I could read as everyone sat down to hear what had to be said by the man who had a dark halo around his head, a king in every form bar name. Everyone seated, it was due time Greninja and I had to get out of there until...you know...

"Until this happened? Who did this? And how? It's not like you from what I've heard from Captain Unohana." Isane spoke as she took notes to report for the Soul Society.

That's the thing...we don't know how it happened...  
Greninja and I were hidden completely in our own solitude, we couldn't even recognize ourselves, not knowing what separated our bodies from the environment, we had to rely on time passing to determine where we were and how to communicate with one another. We don't know how we got discovered let alone by Gin and Tousen. Tousen approached me, he had his katana our before I knew it, and cut my body almost into two. Blood shot out so fast, I couldn't believe it in my wildest of dreams that I'd be so careless in a stealth mission. Ulquiorra, the one of two Espadas we know for sure, he caught us off guard but nonetheless we escaped by Substitution. Cloning dark magic if you will. The other Espada, Szayelapporo, the brains of the operation, we believe he's in it with the man with long blonde hair in the creation of Strangeness and Charm. Here, Tousen couldn't have detected us let alone reacted fast enough. Greninja was next, impaled through the heart. Gin's shikai has the power to do that, elongate to his heart's content and shoot out faster than a bullet. Greninja similarly, his belief was suspended, miraculously we didn't die. On the contrary we had a savoir. We ended up unconscious in the lab, to where you showed up and healed us. Thank you, your reflexes are most cunning and splendid.

"Oh why, I did nothing. I got a call from an unknown agent, they messaged me via Jigokucho, hell butterflies. They are our means of connection. I only did what I had to do."

Someone approaches the three from behind. A lady in part to Mayuri.


	22. The Countdown Starts

Chapter 22: The Countdown Starts

Ever grateful for having Ichigo save them, they wanted to know how he got here. Reyn nor the Princess had let him in.

"Well I just used the Senkaimon...you should know Shulk, the one in Urahara's training dungeon. I wasn't the only one that came either."  
"Speak of the devil!" Monado boy exclaimed.  
Along came Ichigo's gang, Chad, the young man with a calm soul and a towering stature. Uryu, Ichigo's counterpart, strong in wits and brains. And Orehime, the shy girl with big brea-err a big heart.  
"I suppose an introduction is needed. I'm Uryu Ishida, last quincy alive and-"  
"Oh stop it Uryu! You're boring everyone. It's a pleasure to meet you all."  
"Feeling's mutual." Shulk replied to her.  
"So I've heard you got some princess problems huh?"  
"It wouldn't be any different than what we already face..." Uryu replied to Ichigo's remark as he pointed in Orehime's direction.  
Pouting didn't help Orehime's image to the others, although everyone knew she meant well, that light-hearted joke wasn't meant to be taken seriously.  
"Well, yea actually. E-Gadd has rescued all the other princess and Princess Peach was the last one to get rescued. So now I guess all the other captains are body-guarding them or escorting them to..." Shulk left his sentence half-finished as he didn't know where they were going let alone why.  
"Urahara briefed me up to date, he said that they're going to the center of the galaxy to harness a power that can only be handled by a mass of people with combined intellect, willpower and-"  
"And heart!" Orehime cut him off. "Doesn't that sound so...wonderful?"  
"Sounds like a full of bull-"  
"REYN!" Fiora cut the rude Homm as Princess Peach and Ichigo and co. were within earshot.  
"I suppose it's not our mission to ask why it is what it is, E. Gadd and Mayuri are heads of the operation, we're in good hands I'm assured."  
"Urahara is joining too, although, I can never understand how he is capable of so much, creating his own gate without help of anyone else, a head in this operation, he-"  
"Just because you're not capable of-" and a riot of laughter and arguments sprung up from Orehime's belittling comment.  
"They're quite a gang, aren't they?" Fiora mumbled to Shulk who nodded in agreement.  
"Happy. Heropon is happy!"  
Always the one with the objective in his mind, Chad asked Shulk of what to do with the princess.  
"Mhhh...good question."  
Trying to break free from the flurry of light-hearted insults thrown at another, a weary Ichigo replied that they were to escort the Princess to E. Gadd. Out of his pocket he pulled out a device with a tracker on Gadd's current location.  
"Alright! Let's go!" Reyn screamed at the top of his lungs, pumped and ready to fight.  
"Hold on, we can't all go right? We should stay here and defend the lab." Fiora continues to eye the window of the room with Duncan peacefully watching a resting Carla. "Some of us will have to stay."  
"I'll stay, if you don't mind." Orehime willingly obliged.  
"Well, if you're gonna stay here, who'll look out for you?" Uryu jumped in on the occasion.  
Relieved, Fiora sighs a breath of air as she states that Reyn and she will stay on guard too. A shocked and disappointed Reyn, however, looms in the horizon.  
"Sounds like a plan." Ichigo states.  
Everyone climbs up the outside, sandy and wooden stairs to the lab to go through the gate.  
Princess Peach bids her good-byes to Fiora and Reyn, thanking both for their services, smiling and doting on their short but joyous time together. She walks into the hospice wing where she hugs Dunban and prays for Carla's recovery. She stares into the eyes of Orehime and Uryu and gives her gratitude to them as everyone else stands in a circle around the group departing to no man's land. Shulk configurating the control pad, as Heropon waves goodbye and Ichigo smiles at everyone giving them a reassuring confidence in the mission. Chad overwhelmed gives two of his charms given by his grandfather and gives one each to Orehime and Uryu, determined to come back to reclaim both as the two agree to wait for his return.

The countdown starts.

TO BE CONTINUED...

* * *

*PLOT SUMMARY*  
What ever happened to Chelute? Is he indeed gone? And what of Team Galactic. Is it possible they're the ones responsible for the dark castle atop a mountain? Will Link or Kirby ever come into the picture? More importantly, what holds the villainous meeting held by Aizen?


	23. 13 is the Number

Chapter 23: 13 is the Number

THREE...

* * *

"It was actually I who revealed you to Tousen and Gin." the young woman spoke.  
"I beg your pardon?" Sheik asked with the utmost of disbelief.  
"Yes. I have the ability, when stationary on both parties and for a short period of time after some timed attempts, I am capable of removing one's ability to hide reiatsu from others."  
"DO YOU KNOW WHAT YOU HAVE DONE?" Sheik bewildered and shout out, Greninja holding her from any further provoked movements.  
"Nemu...you know better than this. They were on a mission to-"  
"I know. Captain Kurotsuchi had ordered me to do so."  
In shock, Isane asked why.  
"You see...we have covert operations at the base of Hueco Mundo, where Mayuri is currently stationed at. He requires nothing but pure stealth and espionage, a single misstep is enough to get the Soul Society wiped out. It wasn't until he found out that Hanataro Yamada, the 4th seat for the 4th Division had gotten lost and actually managed to get within Aizen's board. It goes without mentioning that had Hanataro been found out, there would have been no hope for the possibility of success in our attempts. Captain Kurotsuchi said, Yamada is textbook material of a hostage, and stated that because he had known Shiek and Greninja were the spies infiltrating the enemy base, he had got a sample of your reiatsu as he always does; he always via his Surveillance Bacteria. This is how he knew of your presence in the chamber, even the most minute presence can be picked up. In fact, my ability to remove one's ability to remove one's hidden reiatsu stems from him albeit at a much naive level. This is how Tousen and Gin were able to ambush you. Henceforth, Mayuri ordered me to dispatch a stealth agent from the Stealth Squad to rescue Yamada. 2nd Commander Soi-Fong rescued the two of you. I apologize on my and Captain Kurotsuchi's behalf for any trouble that was caused."  
"Well, that certainly explains a lot... I suppose...".  
Sheik and Greninja say nothing as they simply can only accept the fact and continue on despite their wounds.  
"Now if you'll excuse me...we need to get Captain Unohana back to the base...it's bad enough that Hanataro cannot be counted on." Nemu walks away from the room towards the base again.  
"Sheik..."  
"No...it is understandable...it is for the better, but please, continue your healing. Greninja and I will need as much as our strength as possible to overcome our odds."  
"Understood." Vice-Captain Isane agrees as she puts up a honey-gold barrier that slowly but surely closes the battle scars.

* * *

"So, that's it? That's the big plan? That's the plan that will save the universe?! Are you out of your minds?!"  
"Please, Lady Rurichiyo let him speak." Cynthia tried to override the bursting-at-the-seams young clan leader.  
"I'm afraid it is as mentioned. Combining all the fair maidens to the center of the universe, to harness the power of whatever power core may be lying there to repress any evil present. It is dictated right here, on the Novis Aurum! It-"  
"Great! They even named a scrap of paper!" Rurichiyo kept on heckling E. Gadd for his seemingly convoluted plans.  
Frustrated, but willing to show them his on view point and his logic, "Carbon dated this artifact is older than civilizations themselves yet it was able to predict the catastrophic events that have happened. Going as far to predict the time of the collapse and supernova of Adstrum, the fall of the Mushroom Kingdom, the rise of a tyrannous mad-man and the destruction of countless other societies. What more evidence do you require!?"  
"And yet somehow, the federation blows a gajillion dollars to put the most random females on a ship to the center of who knows where which may not even have what we're looking for, nevermind that we don't even know what we're looking for. And how are we gonna be able to stop what evil!? Are we all of a sudden batteries?! I fear this maybe some kind of sick and perverted party you have going on here you geezer! And-"  
Always having an open mind to whatever possibilities may come to fruition, Cynthia of Sinnoh spoke, "Ladies, I speak on behalf of humanity, for the well-being of all our kin. It is the only chance we have got left, I trust this man with whatever possibility comes at us. To my knowledge, there is nothing else we can do but oblige."  
A silence filled the room, until E. Gadd thanked Cynthia for her brave outcome of loyalty.

Zero Squad Captain Kirio couldn't help but burst into laughter as she strolled in a buffet of sweets to hand out to the ladies in the room. A body guard and a pleasant hostess.  
"Geez. I needed this ice-breaker" Kumatora spoke as she bit into a chocolate dipped strawberry.  
"I can't believe you guys..." Lady Rurichiyo muttered beneath her breath.  
"Well, let's just appreciate the time taken to give us the banquet. And to rejuvenate our strength for whatever lies ahead, we know we'll need it!" Krystal announced.  
"Amen!" Captain Syrup nodded in agreement as she drowned her strawberry in syrup, half-crazed and half-insane driven by hunger.  
Other fair ladies did not eat, although they appreciated Captain Hikifune's bounty.  
"I do have a question." a puzzled Rurichiyo pondered out loud.  
"Of course! Why go ahead."  
"Ugh, not you..ʷʰʸ ʷᵒᵘᶫᵈ ˢᵒᵐᵉᵒᶰᵉ ʷᵃᶰᵗ ᵗᵒ ᵗᵃᶫᵏ ᵗᵒ ʸᵒᵘ ᵃᶰʸʷᵃʸˢ...no to Captain Hikifune."  
Surprised she jumped to joy, alert and beaming.  
"How come, on a ship with the very essential fibers for life only has one guard? And why is it that the rest of the Zero Squad isn't with you?"  
"My my someone has done their homework!"  
"NOT YOU!"  
"Humph...'fair lady'"  
"...Well that's a wonderful question. Simply put, we are travelling to the center of the galaxy not by vehicle but by traveling through dimensions. Embedded in my bones is the Oken, it is what powers this ship we are on. To have more than one Zero Squad member would be redundant, I am more than enough to get us to the center of the galaxy and protect you all, for I am one of the most powerful shinigami to exist."  
"Shini-?" Kumatora asked.  
"Shinigami, my dear. It means Death God, in their dimension they are powerful beings capable of such might! I feel safe just looking at her." as the old perv stared at Hikifune who promptly tossed him a dirty spatula right in the middle of his face. Pow.  
"Well I think it's about time we head off to bed, ladies. You'll need to conserve all your energy!" she spoke stoutly but kindly.

TO BE CONTINUED...


	24. Neither Sense or Sensability

Chapter 24: Neither Sense or Sensability

TWO...

Back at their cabins.  
"I just don't get it! The whole thing sounds so...I donno...fishy! I'm not buying anything!" Rurichiyo kept on whining.  
"Well, there's nothing we can do about it now so you can shut your yap!"  
"If we mean to coexist, we should be a little bit more careful about choosing our words, Captain Syrup." the Sinnoh champion voiced back having the most pure of intentions. It seemed as she was the only one with faith in the project, in E. Gadd and Captain Hikifune.  
"I'm just saying, I want some shuteye. Is that so bad?"  
Cynthia chose not to prolong the issue any longer...yet Rurichiyo did.  
"But doesn't it sound strange to you all? If we are the key to existence ourselves, then why aren't all the Zero Squad Captains present? And why would we need to rest if Hikifune has it all under control? To suggest we need sleep is to suggest we'll be in direct combat, where if there's a chance to fall can be exploited by anyone?! Doesn't that sound scary that anyone of us could die and **completely screw up everyone existing right now?!**"  
No one replied...  
Cynthia stepping into a hot shower, to wash away any fears and doubts.  
"Oh come on! And you Kumatora! I am not impressed with your lack of knowledge! You should know better! Shinigami are-"  
"Give it a rest." Krystal stared into Rurichiyo's eyes with a burning command. "I don't know if what we're doing is right but I know your disturbing what little peace is left. We stand stronger as a unit, I don't expect to retort at you again."  
"Pffff! Whatevers." she mumbled under her breath.  
"Ugh! Finally someone can get her to shut up!" came out Viridi with a sleazy grin slapped on her face.  
"What's that supposed to mean!?" she ricochet back.  
"I'm just saying, no one's jumping on board with your deluded scheme. Guessing Soul Society must've hid reality from you huh? Where's your royalty and guards now, huh?"  
"Viridi! What did I-"  
"Oh shut your mouth, no one here takes you seriously anyways. What's that little prick over there gonna do anyways?"  
"It's not what she's gonna do to you, it's what _I'm_ gonna do to you!" as Kumatora stands up ready to throw some fists. "I never liked bullies anyways."  
"STOP!" as steam rose from the shower, a shadowy figure from behind walked towards the lot, tall and slender but dripping with confidence and grace. It was Cynthia, her hair lock cascading from her face. And although smothered by a tight-fitting towel, she exuded leadership... and just with that all conflict subsided.

Meanwhile in the other cabin...  
"Oh my god! Look! This is exactly the type of lotion I needed! Sparring always takes the moisture away from me." Chun-Li remarked with tremendous glee.  
"I know how it is, honey. Do you think this hair gets the way it is by getting dragged to hell?" the witch in red stated, guns strapped to her high heels. The two women always down for some combat...and beauty.  
"Aaaaand...there we go! I just love your ribbon, it's most adorable."  
"Thank you, your scarf is just precious too!" Both ladies laughed from each other's fashion compliments, Aerith and Ninian already developing a strong spiritual bond.  
"No, you have to do it like this. I remember it, I was just 14 when I learned how to fix the hyperexcell 3v motor, my dad always had a fascination with technology. It made me the person I was today."  
"That's...so...amazing."  
Chuckling in some remorse, "I'm sorry I forgot to ask your name."  
"Name's Roll, you are..."  
"Jody Summer. What got you into all this?"  
"I guess you could consider her a parent figure, my master, she had me fight viruses online. I guess I was just made for these types of things..." and the two bonding over their ties with technology.

Melia did not go to sleep that night... she isolated herself in the idol room, knelt down praying for the best of sentient kind.

"Do you think they're getting onto us?" E. Gadd asked.  
"I hope not..." Captain Hikifune replied.

TO BE CONTINUED...


	25. Hueco Mundo (B View) Part α

Chapter 25: Hueco Mundo ( B View) Part α

ONE...

"Mmhhhh... Tousen have a look at our monitors. See if there aren't any other surprise lurking around."  
"Yessir."  
"Now where were we? Yes, total domination of the entire universe. It sounds impossible you may ask but rest assure you are grossly underestimating my abilities if you deem it such way."

The bunch sitting there at a table fit for royalty, half a mile long filling bodies in chairs. Aizen, self-proclaimed king of the universe had contacted several beings across dimensions to see who would be fit for his vision. He searched far and wide for people with potential, along with his Espada and right hand men, Gin and Tousen, there was nothing he couldn't conquer. The first to reply was Wolf. A space bounty hunter, Wolf cared not for morals only for the pursuit of what makes the world go round. Aizen prior to contacting each recipient individually stated that should anyone become a liability to his vision, they would be cut down. A statement that did not threaten Wolf as years in the black market gave him intuition in when to bail out on any mission. He dared not to go against Aizen as he knew of the Espada's and Aizen's reiatsu alone but considered the money being flaunted at him too valuable to pass up. Wolf agreed and brought the only one he could trust, Panther Caroso. Caroso was stationed in Venom's outskirts ready to enact whatever Wolf demanded of him, two people are better than one and Wolf decided not to split anymore of the prize than he had to.

The next to join the Menace was Nergal and his bandits of Morphs. Nergal turned down the money, he had no interest in anything material. This had picqued Aizen's interest asking him why he would volunteer if especially his life could be in peril when joining. Nergal's response was simple. The Dragon's Den. Stated to be the only one sided portal and gate in the entire universe, Nergal knew his potential could grew if he could get Aizen to open the gate if he was recruited. Even having the chance to open the gate filled Nergal full to the brim with joy considering he had some bones to pick with those still into the Dragon's Realm. It was then when Nergal decided to create his last two Morphs to be his last line of survival, "Hyu" and "Tyne" were two Morphs capable of twisting reality with Light and Anima Magic, respectively.

The next to join was the King of the Koopas, Bowser. He had forced to bring his children too. Although, none of them wanted to come. In fact he had to leave them outside as he ordered Ludwig to take care of them despite being the only one moderately considered in villainous affairs, it appeared none of the other siblings had a care for it. Lemmy was at the very top of the monument on a backstand on his circus ball wanting to see how long he could balance before falling off. Wendy popped open her mirror to make sure she didn't have any of her lipstick smudged. Roy was fast asleep, he snored so loud it aggravated Iggy's pet Chain Chomp. Oh, but Iggy wasn't there to calm him down he was instead tinkering with his maniacal toys. They sparked and buzzed around. Morton scarfed down an entire cake. An. Entire. Cake. And Larry was playing racketball at the front doors of the building. This? This is what Bowser has in sights for me Ludwig moped as he was forced to babysit a bunch of... well babies. Only Bowser Jr. was allowed in sight under best manners only. He only understood his dad had joined Aizen's army to ensure his race's own protection. There was a shortage of Koopa's, famine was running high in the castle and a tactile nuclear weapon actually decimated the population. Bowser could only infer it was from the Mushroom Kingdom. A last resort of course, but it was the best protection Bowser could afford.

Veran felt a cold presence, perhaps an apparition. Where could this spectral being lie? No... it was Stark's gaze, his retinas embalmed into Veran's very being. She worried for why she was being targeted but knew General Onyx had her back. Still, it was a suicide mission for them.  
Being Ganondorf's top henchmen, above Twinrova. As so the Prince of Darkness brought them over to the conglomerate. Ganondorf joined Aizen under false pretenses, accepting a mere lump of cash as a rouse to double-cross Aizen whenever he had the possibility.  
Veran and Onyx had their own reasons for joining too.

Weirdly enough, it was not Aizen who had Dick join the Menace, it was Szayel. When his Fracciones reported back, Verona and Lumina had brought an unconscious blonde man. Lanky and apparently smart enough to have broken into the laboratory, Szayel decided to keep the man as a test subject. He gave both morbidly-round Fracciones a cracker for their effort reviewing the monitors to see that the man was knocked out when the seal on the lid for Strangeness and Charm allowed the specimen to flow out into the air. Perfect he thought. Strapping the man onto a test platform he poured several concoctions on him coming back overnight to observe and elaborate to find a memo notifying that his name was Dick and despite being captured, he broke free from the lab twice to steal the volatile substance. Reluctantly enough, Szayel had sent Medazzepi to capture the enigma. Szayel interested in his potential had talked it over with Aizen to have Dick collaborate with him on the study of Strangeness and Charm. Of course, Szayel having the luxury of studying the compound and Dick gathering it for him.


	26. Hueco Mundo (B View) Part Ω

Chapter 26: Hueco Mundo ( B View ) Part Ω

"You see, I can bring the universe together and end all feuds happening at the moment. These portals are a gateway to strife and despair. Bloodshed. Terror. Death. It is all because of people who fend for themselves and only themselves. Unifying is the ultimatum for our kind. Sounds foolish to say but here you all are."

A pin could be heard if dropped, the room echoing with the ringing of gravity in Aizen's voice.

"Oh my, it seems our guests are all out of tea. I'll fetch some more for you all." Before leaving the room, he turned around to look at the lot and with a dubious beam half-whispered, "I expect great things from you all."

Aizen's mug full of tea banged against the iron coaster, the man with an iron fist and a sturdy mug. Fitting.

"How becoming of you, Gin."  
Aizen cocked his head back to all the people waiting for him, for him to address his plans.  
"Intellectually, I am superior to you all. It is not coming from me out of any ill-will solely a fact. Some of you may consider this a downfall, my hamartia, but this is not of your doing. I've gathered you all here today because even I know this feat of conquering this universe is not a task that can be done alone. Let me ask you, is there any doubt among you of my capabilities?"  
No sound.  
Zommari sprang from his seat in the back, his zanpakuto mere distance from slicing Ganondorf open. He stood behind his chair, with almost a will or vengeance to attack the prince of darkness.  
"I applaud your efforts Zommari, but when did it ever don on you to act out of turn was not punishable?"  
"This man is trying to dethrone you my lord."  
"Give it a rest, let him speak."

Without skipping a beat, Ganondorf mounted the table to stomp through the adorned table to the head. Unsheathing his sword Ganon collapsed in front of Aizen.  
"If you still have your suspicions, speak now."  
No sound.  
"I'm not sure if you can tell yet, but my reiatsu is incomparable to any other. It supersedes my own wit as a matter of fact. There is no hiding it, you are all my pawns. As king, I can win the battle with some fallen men. Don't test me again. I know some are expendable to a degree, it's up to you if you want to succeed and see the plan through."  
As he was speaking, he tapped on a metallic counter that raised to reveal a blue orb.  
"This is what will pave my ascension... this can be your salvation... this is a legacy."

No long afterwards, Aizen had instructed Espadas Arruruerie, Rureaux, and Hallibel to hunt for the last princess, Princess Peach knowing she'd be surrounded by bodyguards.  
He ordered Espadas Barragan and Stark to search for the Ginga Kokka, the dimension created by Zero Squad Captain Hikifune to the center of the galaxy.  
Szayel was always at his laboratory, he asked not to be bothered. Immediately after the meeting was over, Dick moved to Szayel's wing of Hueco Mundo.  
Yammy wasn't even present at the conference, he had spent all day hibernating.  
Ulquiora's whereabouts... unknown.  
Espadas Gilga and Jaegerjaquez were left to hold down the fort.

* * *

"Got it memorized?"  
"Yea."

TO BE CONTINUED...


	27. Dark Side

Chapter 27: Dark Side

"Wow... so this is what it feels like to be escorted... I could get used to the feeling." Peach joked a bit. "I bet poor Toadsworth is crying his heart out about now!" She romped out a bit, happy to be free from his overbearing presence. Meanwhile the actual Toadsworth was in fact really crying his heart out back at Lily of the Volcano.  
"I appreciate your enthusiasm princess, but this is no time to be joking... I can't seem to get a read on this gadget..."  
"Here Ichigo, let me help." The young man fined tuned the thing, in the Twilight Realm between the Kazejin Portal to who knows where it was already too late to turn back.  
"Mhhh... it seems it has locked us to the closest universe rather than taking us to where E. Gadd is at, most peculiar."  
"Just great." Ichigo flustered.  
"Well... It's not that bad. I feel so safe when I'm around burly men like you all." She wanted to keep moral high. Although, Riki had no problem hearing that and did a little happy dance to celebrate how "strong" he was.  
"It appears that we will land soon." the scientist confirmed.  
"How soo-" the party crashed on the ground. Shulk's calculations were a bit off. No one really mind to wipe of the dirt of their faces however.  
"Where could we be?" the lady in pink asked.  
"Popstar?"

A blue ball sped past them. It had a sword and cape. Followed by an enormous star-body, an actual one not a ball of gas but a solid star shot by them, mere feet away. On them was a morbidly obese penguin, an orange ball with a spear and a pink ball.  
"What the hell?!" was Ichigo's reactions, like a dog to a cat he hunted the four down. No second thoughts.  
"Ichigo wait up!" Chad exclaimed knowing he'd have to protect Ichigo at any cost.  
"Are we just gonna wait around or what?" the inquisitive princess asked.  
"To be honest, we should explore the area first. It's dangerous to wander about. E. Gadd's device states that there's a massive spike in energy... right over there. Where Ichigo ran off too, greaaaaaaat."  
"You know what we're gonna do."  
"I know what *you're* gonna do."  
She took him by the arm and forced him to go with Ichigo and Chad hollering, "C'mon Shulk!". The heropon joined in gleefully.

* * *

In the Sereitei, there weren't many officials left. Most everybody already had a mission.  
Lieutenant Chojiro Sasakibe stood in place for head Captain Yamamoto, more or less a spiritual leader as he had no desire to boss anyone or conclude any strategical tactics. Never the one to be in the dominant place, always content to surrender full control to his captain Sasakibe did little more than delegating.  
A Jigokucho came through the window of the head board room of the 1st division barracks.  
He took a trip to the Nest of Maggots, the incarceration cell of the Soul Society. He found 4th Division's 3rd Seat Hanataro Yamada there.  
"Hanataro what unexpected circumstances have brought you to this, lowly state?"  
"V-Vice Captain Sa-Sasa-ki-kibe!" The shinigami was blissfully unaware of his presence. That brought a smile to his face.  
"I didn't know you'd be here. Gee, I'm real sorry about- well I'm sure you've heard of what happened in Hueco Mundo- I didn't mean to-"  
"That's quite enough Hanataro, I'm not here to condemn you on the contrary..."  
Came in two guards who pressed their hands against a padlock on a wall, Hanataro had been set free.  
He had tried to hug the vice-captain who shot back a callous glare at him.  
"Thank y-you vice captain!"  
"I don't need to hear that from you, I need you to go back to work in your division, in the ward. There's far too many casualties, and Captain Unohana and Vice-Captain Isane are at the base at Hueco Mundo."  
"I? I still have relevance?" Convinced he was still a screw up.  
"Don't act as if you don't. Hurry up now, we have business to attend."  
The two left the detainment unit and out of the forest towards the Captain's Board Room.


	28. Zero Surprises

Chapter 28: Zero Surprises

Trudging through the paper work, Vice-Captain Sasakibe managed to pull a captain's meeting, mere hours away. Each day- no, each hour counted. The enemy, Sosuke Aizen, was surely approaching. What now?  
Exhausted from running around all day long he decided to take a short power nap, to give him a boost of energy. Just 20 minutes.  
"Vice-Captain Sasakibe?"  
He let out a screech. So did Yamada.  
"W-What are you doing here Yamada?!"  
"M-Me? I-I t-thought that y-y-y-you wanted me me me h-here... I uh..."  
"You mean to tell me you were here the entire time? Watching me sleep?" A tone of exasperation coming through.  
Yamada just averted his gaze quite literally twiddling his thumbs.  
Chojiro almost banged his head in frustration.  
"It's alright Hanataro, just go to the 4th Division ward, you already have enough to deal with I'm sure..."  
Yamada sprang up only to slip on his face. He regained his strength and briskly walked outside of the room to the hallway. Chojiro followed him just in case he accidentally broke his spine or something like to that.  
Chojiro could tell that he had slept longer than he had meant, torches were already lit it was dark now.  
He turned around and...

To his dismay _they_ were here.

The Zero Squad Captains.  
Captain Ichibei Hyosube.  
Captain Tenjiro Kirinji.  
Captain Shutara Senjumaru.  
Captain Oetsu Nimaiya.

Captain Senjumaru rolled out a red carpet and her 6 skeleton arms each pulled out a bugle or coronet, cheesily booming the sound into the open air.  
She stepped aside to make room for Nimaiya who catapulted himself a dozen feet to land at the feet of Sasakibe, to which he proceeded to do a somersault and backstand seemingly to show off some more followed by the world's biggest grin from each end of his ear beaming gleaming his shiny white pearls.  
Hyosube appeared out of thin air behind Sasakibe to squeeze the life out of him, a "hug" a bolstering out his "laughter". However annoying his guffaws were, they were infectious and was topped off with Senjumaru tossing some glitter and confetti above the two in celebration.  
The poor man almost had a heart attack. Flustered and trying of words to think he could only awkwardly thank them in the most polite and official manner for their presence, he bowed and kneed down before them. This only ensued more laughter from the three.  
Captain Kirinji stepped out of the shadows to headbutt Sasakibe and in what appeared to be a terrible fake accentuated accent told him, "What's the big idea?"

Senjumaru slapped him with one of her skeleton extensions.  
He got up to look at her, as if daunting, said, "Well that was rude."  
"And headbutting the Head Lieutenant of the Gotei isn't?" Ichibei rebuttled as he helped the poor captain on his feet.  
"I'm just saying, here we are goofin' around when we outta go to that damned meeting already! Nofin' special about this. As I'm sure you can tell Captain Hikifune isn't wif us at the moment. She's escorting some gals to God knows where. Point is, listen buddy, the Soul King ordered us down here for a reason. It ain't to have a party."  
Kirinji had stifled the moment. He normally wasn't this anal about his duty.  
Ichibei clotheslined Kirinji, slamming him to the ground followed by even more laughter.  
"Bahahaha! Don't worry about him Sasakibe, we come here in good sport!"  
Sasakibe couldn't help but try to laugh too to ease some anxiety.  
"Word on the streets is the some uncool cat's trying to take over the Soul Society and to some extant, the universe too. Sounds like some hoopla but it don't matter. The Soul King wanted us to be on top of things, no way no how we won't find the perp and outdo him!"  
"OK Nimaiya calm down." Senjumaru tried to level him down in monotone.  
"Maybe we should head inside the Board Room, see what we can get accomplished." The head captain announced.

The 5 of them walked over there for the captain's meeting. Hardly a captain's meeting. The only captains there were Toshiro Hitsugaya and Jushiro Ukitake. Along with vice-captains Marechiyo Omaeda, Tetsuzaemon Iba, Rangiku Matsumoto, Kiyone Kotetsu, and Sentaro Kotsubaki.

TO BE CONTINUED...


	29. It's a Different Kind of Danger 5

Chapter 29: It's a Different Kind of Danger 5

All the other captains were in other dimensions and galaxies with their own duties. Captains Hitsugaya and Ukitake were delegated as reserves for further back-up. For the time being, they were directed by Head Captain Yamamoto to stay stationed at the Soul Society and obliged willingly.

Vice-Captain Sasakibe being 10 minutes late bursted through the room where meetings are held at. Everyone staring at him. It was more lax with him around. Goodness forbid you're out of formation when Yamamoto was around. Sasakibe admired this stoic aspect of his captain but also understood it wasn't fair to his comrades to demand this same treatment. He didn't mind either.

"Before I call this meeting to order, I'd like for everyone to know that the Zero Squad Captains are here."  
Everyone nearly toppled over hearing the news. They turned around to find the silhouettes of the four of them.  
Jushiro being the closest to them had knelt before them almost in reverence.  
The others crowded and knocked Jushiro off his balance.  
Rangiku ogled over the scraps of fabric in Shutara's back pocket. Spewing nonsense of how she desired to splurge her next paycheck on such savvy fashion.  
Iba and Kirinji eyed each other down, seeing who was the most manliest.  
Kiyone and Sentaro arguing over who loves Ichibei's calligraphy more.  
"OUCH! THAT HURT!" Omaeda reeled back in pain when he so much touched the gel container holding Nimaiya's sword.

Over the frenzy havoc caused by their presence, Sasakibe veered to the lot wanting to resume order.  
"These are the seated officers and lieutenants who are supposed to be protecting the Seireitei? Why can't they act their age?" the stout captain pondered to himself.  
"Alright then, we've had our fun and-"  
Two blurs appear outside of Sasakibe's vision, were they shinigami? What were they doing at a Captain's meeting.  
They were wearing white, perhaps the captains returned?  
"No, the hell butterfly would've told me in advance..." he thought to himself. It hit him too late. They weren't Captains, but Espadas.

They disappeared faster than a blink of an eye, Chojiro couldn't even warn about the attack by the time they did.  
Stark swung his katana at Kiyone, her backside torn up.  
Feeling powerless, Sentaro shouted her name, he held her as she blacked out.  
"Growl, Haineko!" Rangiku released her shikai in reaction.  
"Wait! Rangiku!" Toshiro ran up to her trying to reason. He had almost released his shikai when...  
"You ain't got to worry about a thing dog. It'll all be cool real soon." Never having sounded more fearless, Nimaiya grinned in confidence as he grabbed the hilt of his sword, inching it out of the gel when Kirinji butted in.  
"Put that thing back! You don't have to use it _yet_. I got this no sweat. Those two jalopy there? Don't make me laugh. I don't even have to use my shikai. Heck, I'll do it with my own fists, just watch."

"You've brought your bare hands to a sword fight? Thanks, that'll make defeating you all the much quicker."  
Stark hacking and slashing at Kirinji the best he could. He was no master swordsman, but so much as a delayed muscle could spell defeat for Stark.  
Despite having a larger range to strike the man, Stark still couldn't land a single cut.  
"So, it seems you are competent. How fru~strating. Listen, bud. If you could, just tell us of Ginga Kokka and there won't be any casualties."  
"Not much of a talking guy." Kirinji almost landed a roundhouse punch.  
Stark stepped back a couple steps to look over at Barragan to see how he was doing.  
He was still on his bony throne, lounging around seemingly waiting for something to happen.  
"Barragan! What the hell?"  
"A king doesn't budge for an ant, he waits to make his own moves." The self-proclaimed king of Hueco Mundo stated.  
Stark got punched hard in the gut for looking away from Kirinji. He had a shit-eating smile, he wanted the Espada to look away once more for another blow to his stomach.

"Wait, you don't mean these little vermin do you?" Shutara questioned the 2nd Espada.  
Each of her skeleton arms holding each of the 6 Fraccion under Barragan. Incapacitated. It's as if the Fraccion had no bones just made of jello, their bodies limp.  
"They tried a sneak attack. You can tell how well that went." She tossed the 6 bodies at the ground in front of the "king".  
He finally stood up, not saying one word.  
Ichibei effortlessly materialized himself behind Louisenbarn, writing the kanji for "inept".  
Barragan turns around to see that Ichibei is walking towards him.  
"How can this be? You shouldn't be capable of this-"  
"Hado number 42 Senzakuatsu." Inner Collapse.  
He simply sauntered past the Espada, his hand in a persian red and licorice colored wraith-state.  
Barragan spat up blood, much to his surprise.

Stark used Sonido to land behind Barragan. He opened up a Garganta.  
"You can have it the easy way, or the hard way. The choice is yours." They were Starks last words before he stepped into it.  
The Fraccion were pulled into the Garganta too. Barragan gave a death stare at Ichibei before retreating too.

Sentaro was finally clear to take Kiyone to the clinic.

TO BE CONTINUED...


	30. Valor on Display

Chapter 30: Valor on Display

Both Espada stepped out of the Garganta onto the beachside of Lily of the Volcano. In front of E. Gadd's lab. Aaroniero didn't walk out, it didn't like the sunlight.  
"Aaroniero, check the lab for any clues that may lead to the princess." She tried to at least get something out of it.  
The waves crashed and crashed upon the sand. She decided to comb the beach for any traces.

"No. Reyn, come look at outside. I think there may be intruders! I've never seen them before. What do we do?"  
"We can't just stand here waiting for something to happen! C'mon!"  
"Hold it." Uryu held the adrenaline-filled Homm from making a great mistake.  
"You don't know who they are and yet you plan on attacking them from head on? Are you out of your mind?"  
"What else can we do? We can't let them harm Sharla. The gate's in danger too. You got any other ideas?"  
"I think I've seen them before. Ichigo, he's mentioned them before. When he's in the Soul Society, he comes back warning me of individuals donning white. And there's three of them. I think these are Espadas."  
"Like the ones Shulk mentioned when we were fighting Rudbornn. If they're anything like him, we're in trouble."  
"All the more reason to attack them now!"  
"Wait! Reyn" Uryu chased after him. So did Fiora. Orehime stayed behind, looking to Dunban. He had walked into the room out of the ICU.  
"It's peculiar. This machine here, it's not unlike Shulk's gizmos back at Colony 9. They're capable of sensing who's passing through different dimensions. These invaders they, they're capable of shifting in and out without the need of a portal."  
"Dunban. You need to rest yourself. You're not in-"  
He laughed a bit, he came to view Reyn and the others. He himself could not fight but he could gain knowledge on the foes' tactics.  
"Don't worry, Orehime? I have to look after my little sister. I may not be able to move much now but I have to protect her just in case."  
Orehime couldn't break the man's conviction. She only nodded to avert any more energy that Dunban was already low on.

Reyn charged full throttle towards Tier until Zommari clashed metal with him. The edge of Reyn's shield colliding against the Espada's zanpakuto. With a flick of his hand he managed to thrust Reyn off balance to the ground in addition to knocking his shield dozens of feet away from him.  
"Who in bloody hell are you?"  
"Don't worry about it..." As he was ready to give a finishing blow a blue arrow wizzed past him.  
It was shot by Uryu.  
The Espada used storm kicked himself over, staking his heel into the Quincy.  
Discombobulated, Uryu barely had enough time to get up before being hit in the chest again.  
Zommari used Sonido to approach the Quincy to strike down with his zanpakuto before being intercepted by Fiora.  
"Fiora don't-"  
"What do you mean 'don't'? You can barely stand."  
She gasped and huffed air fending off a large katana with her meager two butterfly knifes.  
A swipe was all that was needed to catapult the two kinfes out of her hand, he finally struck blood. Dunban's blood.  
Orehime now on the beach front Reyn ran to cover her.  
"What is the meaning of this... this audacious valor? You don't mean to get your other arm sliced off do you?"  
Dunban had used his sling arm to protect Fiora from harm's way.  
"You have a snake's tongue but you catalyze only fear. My arm is only physical, but my will burns bright. What man would I be if I let my sister get hurt by a brute like you? Exactly! Right here, right now, only you and I matter."  
Dunban shoved the katana deeper into his arm at a chance to deliver a face punch.  
Being one of the faster Espada Zommari reacted within a fraction of a second pulling the katana out before any damage.  
"You speak volumes for a dead man!" as Zommari inched for another strike...

A bright azure flash spontaneously erupted to everyone's dismay.  
Out came a soldier in red, blonde, gruff and tall. Donning steampunk armor and a semi-automatic riffle, he declared victory against the Espada seemingly very aware of Aizen's ambition. From behind him stepped forward a federation officer, a marksman pre-teen, and a women in large figure and stature sucking on a lolli in a most carnal way.

* * *

*PLOT SUMMARY*  
The Espada are beginning their assault against the Shinigami and the allied Homms. But can they prevail against these newcomers? Are there more allies in store for the Gotei 13? What role will the Zero Squad play? What's the importance of the 13 Fair Maidens? What is Mayuri conjuring in preparation and more importantly, where is Urahara?

TO BE CONTINUED...


	31. Alpha Squadron

Chapter 31: Alpha Squadron

Aaroniero slipped into the lab now that attention was drawn to Zommari. Hallibel too had no interest in the commotion going as far using a Garganta to escape for her own reasons.

The Espada only cared to inquire them one thing, if they cared to leave lest they get slaughtered by his blade. The man in red boldly shouted that he was an enemy of the Galactic Federation and ordered him to surrender or get executed. Rureux turned back to Dunban still bleeding from his wound to exact a strike when he couldn't move anymore.

"So I take it you're not the type to deescalate, huh? Shame too. We were gonna get payed either way from the Federation, maybe do us the favor and sit this one out?"  
Zommari's blade was now being tethered by the man's plasma beam, it was strong too, like a game of tug of war his blade could barely be held in his hands.  
The man speaking to him, the Galactic Officer had a dark blue space marine armor and a golden visor. He pressed a button at the side of his battle helmet to show his face, "Maybe we ought to take this somewhere else then. Don't want to destroy this pretty lil' lab we have here. Lord knows what the Federation'll do to me."  
He tugged on his plasma cannon a bit harder to lure him in.

Still coughing up a little blood, Uryu asked them who they were. The man in red proudly protested they were the Alpha Squadron of the Galactic Federation, elite soldiers to ward off agents of mayhem in the galaxy to preserve peace.  
Fiora tried running towards them to aid in their attempts to which Dunban ran after her only to collapse from blood loss.  
It turned out the sniper was a kid squid, an orange pre-teen girl who warned her. "Sorry to say, but we can't let you come with us. We couldn't allow anyone not part of the squadron get hurt, you see? You're cool with that, right?" The girl laughed continuing to say, "Well, you don't really have a choice at the matter. Either way, stay out of harm's way!" the girl ran with her teammates across from the lab to the other side of the island. Fiora turned around to see her brother on the ground still wading through the red sand to get to her.

"Maybe you can stop it with _**this**" _as he gestured his hand all over the man in red. "We're here to battle. Not to give our mantra."  
"As a soldier for the Federation, I have nothing but patriotic sentiments for my country, my red, white and blue. No situation is too little or too big for my declaration of independence from what ever evil may seek to-"  
"Ugh, you know he doesn't ever quit, you just provoke him!" The kid squid told the man.  
The visorless man still having a hold on Zommari's katana.  
"Mhhhh... come to think of it I don't know any of your names. I know we haven't trained together for long but it feels wrong not knowing them."  
"Glad you asked! My name's Henry Fleming, I rein from-"  
"OK that's enough out of you Mr. Steampunk. Er, what about you _foxy lady_?"  
Still sucking lecherously on a lollipop she said, "Compliments are always welcomed in my book but flattery will get you nowhere, I like my candy hard and sweet, I'm not one for _dark __chocolate_ or talking for that matter."  
"Ooh, feisty! Love that."  
She rolled her eyes at him.  
"Her name's Bayonetta, she's an engima from what I've researched. I couldn't gather much else on her besides that she's... uh... Umbran?"  
She looked to her to see what it meant but Bayonetta kept strutting in her hair jumpsuit.  
"Oh well. What's yours?"  
"My name? No-ho-ho nuh-uh. Not gonna tell you mine, no reason to. Call me... Sniper. You know." she pointed at her heavy and metallic gas pump nozzle scope-sniper.  
"Funny you guys don't do your research, intelligence always helps me, helps me know my target's battle style. This guy you have here, Anthony Higgs," He was surprised that she knew his name, furthering her point, "He self-proclaims to be the fastest Espada around. Not if I'm around. See, I'm one of the best marksmen from Inkopolis. Top 20, out of thousands and thousands. Yeah, I think I got a trick or two up my sleeve." She turned around behind to see if _he_ was around, not Zommari but the other one that was supposed to come. She sighed.

They arrived at an abandoned warehouse. It had verticality, and a non-existent ceiling. Anthony brought the Espada to the center of the building with the other members circling him to make sure he didn't escape.  
"This here's the end of your line. Too bad you couldn't go any farther but hey, you made it to your last stop. A beach. Er, a warehouse but what can you do?" He pointed a miniature plasma cannon at Zommari hoping to eradicate him. "Any last words?"  
"Just one... Sonido."  
Zommari broke free from the shackles that was the plasma beam to cut Anthony from head to toe.

TO BE CONTINUED...


	32. Battle at Warehouse

Chapter 32: Battle at Warehouse

At blindingly fast speeds Bayonetta punched Zommari with her Scarborough Fair guns. In fact twice, one; Parsley, hit Zommari in the temple and the other; Sage, hit Zommari in his collar bone. She was fast enough to do some Bullet Arts in which when she hits her enemy with her guns she can shoot bullets in conjunction. This lead to a bloody Espada, his attire already clouded with shades of red.

Anthony bled profusely. However he still felt as if he could fight. He got out his Plasma Cannon and placed it to Overheat, the strongest setting. Zommari held up his hand to release a mauve Cero. It devoured the plasma shot whole.  
Anthony stayed there, shocked and confused.  
Zommari disintegrated the Cero just to prove that he could adapt to whatever attacks were thrown at him, despite being shot and being outnumbered, Zommari kept a calm demeanor. He eyed the room looking for openings.  
"All right loves, I think you can take it from here. No point in carrying the team all the way. You got this, ta-ta!" Bayonetta sauntered away from the building.  
"What the, get back here Bayonetta! You have a duty to-"  
"Let her go." Sniper woefully stated. "It seemed from the get-go that she wasn't interested in this. No use in running after her, we can't afford for one more person to leave this battle. We can do this, we need to."  
"Your right! C'mon big guy! Is that all you got?"  
Zommari didn't care to dignify that with a response. In fact he sat down in butterfly position. Meditating.  
"You son of a-! Get back up! Fight us! Or I swear I'll slap the Africa out of you!"

Henry couldn't take anymore of the waiting game, Anthony was just taunting him and Sniper girl was still analyzing the guy, explains why she hasn't perched herself on a platform above us he thought to himself.  
He got his Eagle branded riffle to rain bullets on the guy, the round shot in less than 2 seconds.  
Despite having his backed turned to Henry, he had enough time to grab his katana and deflect all bullets. Adding to that, Zommari got back up to slice Henry's riffle from the muzzle to the butt and a part of Henry's right hand.  
Henry dodge-stepped backwards to see his hand pumping out blood to the floor. He saw behind Zommari that Sniper was no where to be seen, good, she's got his back.  
Zommari came in to strike again to his surprise not noticing steam erupting from the sides of the walls blocking his attack. His katana literally overheated.  
"I bet your katana is burning to the touch, huh? Not even someone like you can wield it now." Henry said as he prepared his last offensive.  
The steam was still fuming out, so Zommari dropped his zanpakuto blade down on the ground. And punched out every steam node placed on the wall.  
"So you came to this building before the battle, setting this up. Your efforts are admirable, that will only make your death for Lord Aizen the better, ease your muscles and watch as you get cut down by the blade of mine."

A long stream of orange was boomed out from atop. Henry looked above, it was Sniper.  
However, Zommari was still alive. True to his self-proclaimed title, Zommari effortlessly grabbed his zanpakuto by the blade to deflect the orange stream.  
"I don't know what that is but I won't take my chances." He commented as he grabbed the handle to fling the orange goo off his weapon.  
"B-But my attack. Your katana is still glowing red... How?"  
Zommari inched himself closer and closer to Henry, intimidating him by every step.  
Even though Henry already had his last resort in his hand he couldn't bring himself to use it, almost entranced by the Espada.

"Justice rains from above!" Anthony bolstered out as he let out a barrage of missiles erupt from his armor from a platform across Sniper.

* * *

*PLOT SUMMARY*  
The first battle against the Espadas, Zommari vs. Alpha Squad. Who will prevail? Will Team Galactic become involved in the skirmish? Equally important, where are Link and Zelda? Even more important, what of the Guard Toad in the Mushroom Kingdom? Is he all right? Hope so.

TO BE CONTINUED...


	33. Hope Exhausted

Chapter 33: Hope Exhausted

Zommari simply avoided them all using Sonido.  
"Sloppy work." The Espada noted as he returned to Anthony to slash at him again, this time horizontally across his abdomen. Anthony fell from the platform that was stories high and hit the floor hard. Blood gashed out, his armor falling off of him exposing his scraped and bruised body. Zommari reappeared next to him.  
"I-I thought... if I could... backstep when I attacked you, I could be... fine. Turns out... I was wrong. Your movement's precise and methodical. *pant* *pant* Your sword grazes through me even with this high-tech armor, *his voice now deteriorating* impressive. I should've been quicker. Lemme ask you though, how-"  
"An ant doting on my skills has no significance. Allow me to cut you down at once."

Henry consumed most of his steam-based power armor to dash across the building to land a desperate hit on the Espada to no avail. Zommari dodged it.  
"You insects squirm around hoping for my fall. There's no use struggling, let my power consume you."  
Yet again Sniper shot at him this time from a different platform above, and again Zommari blocked it with his katana. He turned to Henry again.  
"Even in a 3 versus 1 you can't even rival a fraction of my power." At the moment he said that Henry cringed in fear, his heart sank and gut twisted.  
"You think I'm operating at even half my potential? Such arrogance! As a seated member of the Espadas, one who serves and lives for Lord Aizen I assure you, there is no way you are gonna get to live through this. My Hierro, my iron strong skin, my Pesquisa, my ability to sense movement all around me, and my Sonido, my unmatched speed, you cannot grasp what suffering you're about to witness."  
Zommari closed and firmed up his right hand to deliver a mauve colored punch at Henry who blocked it with his golden gauntlets, now cracked.  
"That there, my Bala, my lightning fast punch, I can kill you faster with that than a Cero. You're just a gimmick, your steam nodes, your riffle, your armor, not even your little explosive there can hurt me! There's no reason left to fight, you're through."

Henry let the explosive out of his hand, a bomb in the shape of a bald eagle. It exploded at point blank in front of Zommari creating a great explosion.

An explosion of great flames and debris but Rureaux still poked his upper body and katana out mostly unscathed to double up against Henry. Indeed, the American warrior was stabbed through the middle of his chest vomiting his blood instantly.

Sniper shot out another round and it managed to peer a little hole through the Espada's body. Although it didn't seem to bother him much. His instinct to kill must've distracted him enough of her existence.  
"I knew I couldn't land a hit against you until you were blade deep into someone, my perfect opportunity hasn't even wielded any results. I mean look at you," she laughed nervously, "you got that katana pointing at me."  
C'mon where are you she thought to herself.  
"Clearly you are stalling, but I don't mind, I'll be able to cut you down here!"  
Zommari closed in the distance between them in blazing speeds, Sniper parried the attack with her E-Liter. Now Zommari now knowing she was the tactician of the group upped the anti. He unleashed his potential, his Sonido and blade strikes increased ten fold, he seemingly cut up the air itself.  
One last slice and he landed his back to hers behind her. He sheathed his sword sure she was nothing but mere dust.

Except she wasn't.

"What in god's name?"  
Sniper was still standing, her weapon shredded to metal shavings but her body remained intact. Her body jiggled violently, like a jelllo on a plate in a Richter 10 scale.  
While still jiggling beyond control she explained to him, "Who's the arrogant one now? As you see, I'm not entirely human. I'm part squid, yes. Meaning I can transform into an ink like substance at will, this metamorphosis occurs at my whim. My bones and my organs liquefy, and physical attacks are as useful as a sword trying to cut through water. I only tell you this because my weapon of choice is broken, meaning your in for the time of your life!" Now Sniper started to get taller, and turn a bold orange. Her arms and abdomen grow exponentially.  
"It's Kraken time!" Sniper transformed into a Kraken, much larger and physically stronger. She throw a heavy punch at him, Zommari even had a hard time blocking the attack. Yet he not only parried it but cut Sniper from head to toe too.  
Sniper reverted back to her kid form, passed out. Steam rising from her pores.  
"The lot of you just won't accept death, won't you?"  
Somehow managing to stand up next to a passed out Anthony, Henry had some robotic purple tentacles rotating on his back.  
"This Eldritch Shield kept her alive, in her Kraken state she's more vulnerable. I'm not just a raging American, it's a facade I put on. I know the burden that she carries, you see, between Miss Ditch-a-lot and Mr. Passed-out-in-blood here, there's not much room for error. I take up the challenge to not just put in my fair share but go past that because I know I can. Because I know you'll go down. Randolph really helped me out here."  
"That's sweet. Who asked you to give your life story?" Zommari barked back.  
"I thought you'd like to know. Just like you'd like to know there's a new ally of mine you're not aware of." Henry laughed almost triumphantly knowing that he could take out Zommari, or at least he hope he would before collapsing.  
"What?" Zommari turned around to swat the incoming attacks, his Pesquisa didn't amount to his speed, his fatal flaw perhaps it crossed through his mind.

It was another kid-squid. Blue pre-teen boy. Handling a Heavy-Gattling gun.  
"There's more where that came from, I won't let you get away!"  
Blue pellets rained from the heavens as Zommari parried every last drop within a one-foot vicinity of him.

The blue hailstorm at last ended.

"Impressive!" Gattler cheered. "But it seems you weren't quick enough to notice that I threw a Splash Wall too, see, it has a narrow range where it can block attacks. But boy oh boy it has pressure like no one's buisness." True to his word, a little stand that jetted out stream of blue ink had cut the zanpakuto's blade.

Zommari raised his katana in front of him, eye level, and stated, "You will rue the day you were born."

TO BE CONTINUED...


	34. Witch Trials

Chapter 34: Witch Trials

He turned his katana sideways as if lying on the ground but in midair. The weapon now levitated, Zommari clapped his hands and pulled his legs in to levitate his body as well. He turned his head 90 degrees clockwise, parallel to the katana blade shattering, a precipice of Damascus steel... followed by Zommari's release command, "Supress, Brujeria." A plume of a gray foamy substance erupting out of the sword onto the Espada's body. It coated him completely. The thick goo ever slowly dripping of his body, revealed a new exterior.

The Espada now teaming with a cluster of eyes envelopped all over his body. No longer were his legs present instead replaced by a pink pumpkin-like structure that kept him levitated. Eyes everywhere on it. Physical eyes all over his body, on his chest, arms, hands, back, and on his forehead. His pupils dilated.

"What-what the hell is that?!" Gattler terrified of his Resureccion.  
Zommari had 3 eyes dilate, one for Anthony, Henry, and Sniper.  
A marking was placed on the three bodies. A black one whose appearance was reminiscent of the sun.  
Like zombies, the bodies rose. Each wielding scrap metal or wood debris held at their jugular.  
"S-S-So you h-ha-have the ability to m-manip-p-pulate p-people, huh?"  
"You talk a big game and here you are trembling. I call it, 'Amor'. They're marked and dead."  
The three had indeed slit themselves, blood gushing out by the liters.  
Gattler threw up, not knowing what to do.  
"Now it's your turn to perish."  
He opened a 4th eye, gazing at Gattler, a mark landed on the boy.  
"Do you know why these are your last breaths?"  
"NO! I DON'T CARE ANYMORE! THIS WASN'T SUPPOSED TO HAPPEN!" He looked at his fallen commrades.  
"Wasn't supposed to happen? What is this? A game to you? You plan to eradicate us without rhyme or reason? Is it because we eat humans! Yes! Of course it is! Kill those who don't think or act like you do. What barbarity! What a world you live in where something like that is praised! You've all gotten drunk with power! Such arrogance! To believe someone at the likes of you could ever change the status quo. You don't even know what you're fighting for and yet you've come here to kill me? This unjust, this hypocrisy, this unbearable tragedy of people like me shall exist no more upon your death!" The 4th eye's pupil dilated becoming the whole sclera.

Only a blue drop was moved. Like a black dye entering a blue body of water, the vast ocean was only partly-clouded.  
Zommari stayed there, a face pure of nothing but terror and surprise.  
"I-I'm alive!?" Gattler questioned himself.  
"How can you breathe and not even exhibit any dominance? THERE IS NO ORDER TO YOUR FOLLY!" Zommari bellowed as he dilated many more eyes.  
"Of course, I'm a body of liquid." He muttered under his breath. He flung his hand up to the air, elongating his arm so that it has become part liquid with droplets getting close to an object in the sky.  
"Why. Won't. My. Amor. Work?" The angry Espada haughtily asked.

The Ink Strike came.

A navy blue pillar of liquid ink was visible for miles on end. It reached the heavens and had a radius wider than the isle itself.  
The warehouse was at ground zero of the strike, most of the integral structure of the place collapsed. The place bluer than the sky.

Moments thereafter, Gattler had his arm captured by Zommari.  
"You're still alive? Not even I could handle such intense pressure from the Ink Strike!" Gattler learned to incorporate his body into the exterior of the Ink Strike to jump out of it in the last second to get away from the fatal center of the impact.  
Zommari was drenched with the blue goo. Trying to open his eyes only led to irritated and bloodshot eyes, they themselves oozing the liquid. Some could not even open, shut closed from the ink. The Espada survived by using, "Embrion" in which he hid inside the pumpkin structure to protect himself from the explosion.  
Gattler throw off the man's restraining arm, laughing he said, "It doesn't matter. There's nothing you can do to me! Funny, you have so many eyes and missed the giant missile in the sky."  
He grabbed the boy by the wrists and the man's hands glew the dangerous mauve. Ceros were being formed. Gattler's skin was already beginning to vaporize.  
"That isn't it. You see I can still incinerate you! You've taunted me to no end! Now it's your turn to-"

Zommari was struck quickly and flew several feet.

"Who-"  
"Shhh. Don't talk." She put her finger on the Inkling's mouth, soothing his plea for help. His cheeks now rosy red in knowing that the tall voluptuous woman even noticed him.  
"You concubine! How-"  
She struck him a second time. And a third and a fourth.

Parsley, Sage, Rosemary, and Thyme had their fare share to spice that gourd up.  
He blasted his two Ceros at her. Both phase through her.  
"You should be dead at this point!" Immediately followed by a cluster of desperate Balas.  
Bayonetta phased through them too, her Umbran magic letting her waver between realms.  
"To believe that a witch like you could surpass my powers, why is it that you feel compelled to stop us?!" The man asked at a loss for his imminent demise.  
"I'm sorry, I forgot to mention one of the reasons I hunt your kind. You're much too ugly to not be taken out of your misery."

Beneath Zommari, a crimson summoning circle spawned. From it prolonged strands of hair appeared gripping to all of the Espada's limbs.  
Bayonetta strutted towards the man, now convulsing to escape the trap, and performed an exotic strip tease of sorts. She thrusted her hips here, swung her derrière there, and ended it with a _happy ending.  
"A Gra Ors!"_ Bayonetta had called for the Moon of Darkness, the Infernal Demon known as Malphas. It peered underneath in Hell from the summoning circle.

The possesed raven flung Zommari stories up in the air with its beak, the entire sky dimming from the wings blocking out the sun.

Shrills of the Espada reached a patched-up Gattler. The Qilm Naysağ present at the scene.  
Like a bird searching for a worm, Malphas consumed the Espada whole.

What a bloody finish.

The hair that was used to summon the beast swiveling back to Bayonetta's jumpsuit.

TO BE CONTINUED...


	35. A Real Demon Blade

Chapter 35: A Real Demon Blade

He was put on a transport bed, the Qilm Naysağ coming out in droves in a hurry to help the citizens of the isle.  
"Now now little one, it's time for you to get some rest." Bayonetta spoke to Gattler.  
"But I have questions-"  
"Shhhh." Yet again she placed her index finger on the boy to keep him quiet. "All that you need to know is that the rest of the squadron is safe, they were far too weak when they were put in trance. They're alive but will be bedridden for months on end. You too, stay safe out there."

She walked away before he had time to come up with any question. The head nurse, Pyrrhic, stepped towards the Umbran Witch.  
"Under the orders of the Federation I imagine."  
"Yes, they had deemed the rest of the Alpha Squad inept for combat. Ordered me to play it cool and walk out on these poor bastards, come in the last second. Don't even know why they had banded us together if they weren't ready to fight."  
"The hasty deeds of the heads of the Federation are willing to recruit anyone if it means even having the slightest chance of winning, no matter how... pyrrhic it may be."  
"I get it. But they were no more than fodder really." Bayonetta had said it not in arrogance but in pity. Time passed between the two as the sea of Qilms flowed in and out of the Kazejin Portal in E. Gadd's lab. Anthony, Henry, Sniper and Gattler transported away to the closest hospital on god knows what planet. Many were out in the urban area of the island with relief efforts for the citizens, helping out the officials. The Piantas and Nokis weren't used to it raining blue goop.  
"Bayonetta," Pyrrhic stated, the woman donning a cyan visor-veil with dark blue frill in the shape of an orchid at the top and enormous spruce gloves to ensure optimal levels of anti-septic procedures, "Beware, there's others like him out there, far stronger-"  
"Pffft. I got this, who do you think you're speaking to?" The Umbran witch walk away in long strides, going to see if the Homms were alright in the lab.

It too got collateral damage, some holes in the roof, the stairs missing a few steps, the windows cracked with the ink flowing in but no one inside was hurt. Bayonetta looked to Carla and Dunban, both now hospitalized in the lab's IC unit.  
She saw Orehime treating Uryu's wounds with Santen Kesshun.  
"Shouldn't you be back out there, fighting? You woulnd't want to miss out on your pretty generous paycheck." Spoke out a Homm with a busted shield.  
She cocked her head at Reyn, playing coy, swinging her crimson headdress and large ponytail around, "I admit my taste in fashion's not cheap but I wouldn't call myself an assassin for hire, at least not when I do care about the lives I impact. You see over there?" She pointed at the room the both Homms were in. She placed the tips of her fingers on her chest, proudly,"I saved them. These nurses have no business going around flapping their lips around and about."

The Kazejin Portal activated. "Speak of the devil." Bayonetta turned around to her dismay, it wasn't a nurse but a figure in a red robe.  
Its hands were visible to be seen and conjured rays of electricity, crackling and jolting. "The Prince of Darkness under Aizen's ruling says to bring that little princess to Hueco Mundo within 2 days or other wise suffer the consequences."  
"Oh really? Like what?" As she held the wizard at gunpoint.  
The figure pointed the palms of their hands towards Bayonetta, lightning approaching her at light speed.  
At her hip, she was carrying her katana sheathed. She grabbed for it and deflect the blast, static still rolling around the katana's blade. Lunging forward, Shuraba penetrated through the robed mysterious figure, defunct. The robe no longer took shape and a black wraith slipped out.  
Shuraba turned a violent shade of garnet, the base of the metal whipping from side to side as the black phantom was drawn into the sword.  
"Agunima." was tenderly whispered as the demon blade had consumed a soul.

"Hmmm. Since you're all going to stay to protect the lab, I suggest you keep the little princess of fabrics under some protection. I don't know who this Princess of Darkness or Aizen are, but it won't help if your dead." She stepped through the portal to continue her journey under the Federation's whims.

TO BE CONTINUED...


End file.
